


Hülya

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Empecé a escribir este relato después de ver el final del bölüm 17 y se ha acabado convirtiendo en un mini fic.Les he dado el final que creo que merecen y de verdad que espero que lo disfrutéis.Hülya(n. turkish) a daydream that brings happiness."Me siento tan solo a veces que noto que me ahogo y que estoy perdido en un océano eterno; pero ahora puedo respirar siempre que estás cerca y siento cosas que no había sentido nunca y el corazón me va a explotar por ti un día, Eda Yildiz".
Relationships: Edser - Relationship, Serkan Bolat/Eda Yildiz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Elixir de vida eterna

Eda nunca había pensado que podía llegar a ver a Serkan Bolat perder el temple y la compostura; por eso, cuando vio  
que arrugaba los planos,   
que daba una patada a su silla   
y que lanzaba una taza contra el suelo,   
_no aguantó más_.

No podía soportar ver el sufrimiento bañando sus rasgos, con el dolor como relámpagos eternos en sus ojos y las venas de los brazos marcando el recorrido de un rayo que quería explotar y hacer arder todo lo que tuviera alrededor.

No podía soportar ver un aura de soledad y de culpa que le apresaba en una jaula.

No podía soportarlo porque el hilo del destino que los unía la permitía sentir cada pizca de ansiedad en sus poros y solo quería sacarle de allí, llevarle lejos del mundo y de todo mal y curarle las heridas.

Serkan había roto su corazón hacía pocos días y todavía le odiaba por ello, pero _seguía_ enamorada de él y su cuerpo no paraba de pedirla con urgencia   
que se acercara   
y le consolara   
y le cuidara   
_y estuviera a su lado_.

Nada iba a impedirla intentar aplacar el tormento que sabía que estaba sacudiéndole.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para ver de cerca esos ojos que tantas veces la habían mirado como si ella fuera lo único,   
lo ú n i c o,  
que tuviera sentido en este mundo tan catastrófico.

No estaba preparada en absoluto para ver la imagen más real de la tortura devolviéndola la mirada en esos iris de tonos indescriptibles que tanto amaba.

Creía en él.   
_Muchísimo._  
Tantísimo que le dolía el pecho de querer gritar al mundo que se callara y admirara a ese hombre. Que debía haber algún error. Que el mejor arquitecto de Turquía jamás habría permitido que algo así sucediera. Que todo tendría una explicación. Que era Serkan Bolat y que podía tener muchos defectos, pero que el ser despistado en su trabajo **no** era uno de ellos.

Él no paraba de pedirla que se fuera, que le dejara solo, con la voz rota y las lágrimas luchando por no derramarse en una caída libre por sus mejillas. Así que Eda le agarró la cara y le forzó a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

–Serkan.

Y ambos se miraron como si no existiera nadie más que ellos en el planeta y eso no importara porque eran **suficiente** para la vida del otro.   
Se miraron como si la palabra   
a m o r  
hubiera nacido del primer roce de sus cuerpos.  
Se miraron y Serkan respiró por _primera vez_ en todo el día.

Eda Yıldız era para él la estrella fugaz a la que pensaba pedirle deseos eternamente. Pero tenía una cadena alrededor del corazón que le apresaba y le recordaba que un robot como él no merecía a un ángel como ella.

Y quería llorar de impotencia porque parecía que una maldición se había asentado sobre su vida, arrebatándole no solo la reputación en su trabajo y todo lo que había luchado por conseguirla sino también, y, _sobre todo_ , la luz más brillante que había conocido nunca,   
su hada,   
su trébol de la suerte,   
su elixir de la vida eterna,   
su felicidad:  
 _su Eda_.

—Un día me dijiste que nada merecía mis lágrimas, ¿recuerdas? Nada merece las tuyas tampoco, Serkan.

Pero Serkan no podía creer en sus palabras. Su mente le repetía que merecía lo que le estaba pasando.  
Que _debía_ quedarse solo.   
Como había estado desde siempre.   
Como **tenía** que estar para siempre.

—Me rindo, Eda —Tocó sus manos con delicadeza y las alejó de su cara.

La miró por última vez, deseando grabarse cada detalle de su rostro en la memoria para poder recurrir a él cada vez que lo necesitará.   
La miró, ansiando gritarla que la amaba _más que a nada y que a nadie._  
La miró con el perdón en los ojos y un beso que nunca llegaría a dar en los labios.

Y se fue.

Se rindió. Porque no le quedaban fuerzas, ni esperanzas, ni ilusiones.   
Se rindió y despareció de la empresa y de la vida de todos los que le rodeaban.

Lo último que quería era que sus malas acciones repercutieran en Art Life, por lo que se distanció lo máximo posible.   
_De todo y de todos_.  
Se recluyó en si mismo y se   
h  
u  
n  
d  
i  
ó.

Eda dejó de tener razones para ir a trabajar, pues por mucho que lo negara, ver a Serkan cada día - _aunque fuera desde la distancia_ \- era motivo suficiente para levantarse y presentarse en la oficina.   
Y no saber nada de él ni poder verle _la estaba matando lentamente._

Así que se centró en la universidad, en seguir con sus estudios: en alcanzar su sueño.   
Y en cuidar de si misma con más precaución, ahora que ya había confirmado que **sí** , que estaba embarazada. Que un mini Bolat estaba creciendo en su interior, como había dicho un Serkan asustado hasta la médula cuando pensó en la posibilidad.

Serkan, _su Serkan_.   
Tan aterrorizado de un bebé que había sido incapaz incluso de tocarlo porque   
_Eda, es un pequeño ser vivo. Tiene una boca pequeña y una garganta pequeña. No sé qué puede comer. No lo tocaré. No me arriesgaré._

¿Cómo reaccionaría a la noticia?

Eda ni siquiera sabía si iba a volver a verle, ni siquiera sabía si iba a poder decírselo, si sería capaz, si tendría el valor. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba deseando contárselo, compartir con él algo tan maravilloso. Porque sabía que, en el fondo, Serkan iba a emocionarse. Iba a ponerse paranoico perdido, _sin duda_ : pero iba a emocionarse.

Y era el pensamiento de que tenía una vida creciendo en ella, una vida que habían creado juntos, lo que la permitía no ahogarse en la tristeza.

A pesar de que nadie lo sabía todavía, pues no quería que nadie se enterara antes que él, Eda vivía con la ilusión palpitante de descubrir si sería un niño o una niña, si tendría sus ojos o los de Serkan - _ojalá fueran los de Serkan_ -, si tendría el pelo algo cobrizo como él o más castaño como el de ella, si sonreiría y nacerían estrellas en el firmamento, si congeniaría con Sirius...

Eda vivía a base de crear un mundo paralelo de fantasía en el que Serkan y ella eran felices, estaban juntos y criaban a su bebé en un ambiente de calidez y amor, pidiendo cada noche a las constelaciones que la concedieran ese deseo.   
Soñando una vida que pudo alcanzar con las yemas de los dedos y que se la arrebató sin darla tiempo a disfrutar de ella.

Así que, todas las mañanas, de camino a la universidad, imaginaba que Serkan la acompañaba, balanceando sus manos entrelazadas, y que la besaba antes de entrar en clase, deseándola suerte y un buen día, asegurándola que pasaría a recogerla, que le llamara si necesitaba algo.

Y, _sobre todo_ , imagina que se confesaba cada amanecer, diciendo que la amaba locamente. Tan locamente como ella a él.

Eda sabía que se estaba haciendo daño, pero era el típico placer dulce del que no quería desprenderse.

Y era inevitable que pensara en Serkan cuando incluso en el aula oía su nombre constantemente: o por el cotilleo del dramático accidente y su posible culpabilidad o porque le ponían como ejemplo de empresario de éxito en el ámbito arquitectónico en algunas asignaturas.

En el segundo caso, Eda sonreía con orgullo y escuchaba con atención, complacida por haber tenido la enorme satisfacción de, no sólo haberse enamorado del hombre detrás del gran arquitecto, sino también de haber trabajado con él.

Sin embargo, en el primer caso, tenía que contenerse para no levantarse y pegar a quien se atrevía a decir, aunque sea una mínima mala palabra, en contra de su Serkan. Porque si había algo que odiaba era que le juzgaran sin saberlo todo, que le criticaran sin haberle dado opción a explicarse. Y es que estaba tan segura de que debía haber una razón para lo que pasó, que nunca se había plantado que él fuera el responsable.

—No entiendo que sigan hablándonos de Serkan Bolat en clase. No es tan gran arquitecto como nos hacen creer, mira el error que cometió. Es que podía haber muerto alguien. Creo que incluso había un bebé y...

Eda llevaba una mañana triste. Las hormonas la estaban descolocando y no era un buen día, así que no pretendía aguantar ni soportar a ninguna estúpida hablando mal del padre de su bebé y del amor de su vida.

Estaban en la biblioteca y era plenamente consciente de que no podía alzar la voz, pero afrontaría cualquier consecuencia si conseguía que cerrara la boca.

—¡Tú! —Exclamó, acercándose a ella —¿Tienes algún problema intelectual? Porque, de otra forma, no entiendo qué puedes estar pensando para decir algo así de Serkan Bolat. Te recomiendo amablemente que visites a un especialista que te revise y así puedas recapacitar. El hombre al que tanto criticas ha luchado por hacerse un hueco en el mundo empresarial no solo de Turquía, sino _global_ , y lo último que merece es que una chiquilla que no sabe nada de él se crea con el derecho de juzgarle.

Estaba tan concentrada en su discurso que no se dio cuenta de quién aparecía detrás de la chica hasta que alzó la mirada. Y entonces lo vio.

Serkan Bolat.   
_Allí_.   
Mirándola fijamente.   
Con una sonrisa a medio nacer y un dedo sobre los labios, pidiéndola silenciosamente que no dijera nada más.

Serkan Bolat.   
_Allí_.

Eda Yıldız había olvidado cómo se respiraba de repente.

Parpadeó, creyendo que era un simple producto de su imaginación, pero él la guiñó un ojo y Eda _hiperventiló_.

Se alejó de la chica no sin antes lanzarla una mirada de asco y se apresuró entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, intentando encontrar a Serkan entre los estudiantes que buscaban libros y cuchicheaban sin parar.

Estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando una mano la agarró del brazo y la acorraló en uno de los corredores.

–Eda Yıldız –Dijo Serkan, en un susurro ronco, inclinando la cabeza y rozando su nariz en el pómulo ya sonrojado de su hada.

El pecho iba a explotarle de todo lo que la echaba de menos y del alivio que era para él tenerla entre sus brazos, pudiendo sentirla cerca de nuevo. Inhaló su perfume de flores y cerró los ojos un instante.

_Su Eda_.   
Allí.   
**Con él.**

–Serkan Bolat –Respondió ella, en el mismo tono de voz, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Se tocó el corazón con una mano, notando su pulso en cada parte de su cuerpo, y cogió aire, impregnándose de su aroma. Estaba intentando aprenderse de memoria cada línea por si volvía a desaparecer mientras aprovechaba el momento para admirarle una vez más.

–¿Metiéndote en problemas al principio del curso, Eda Yıldız? –Preguntó, agarrando un libro de detrás de la cabeza de ella para aparentar que estaba buscando algo cuando un chico pasó por su lado.

Solos de nuevo, apoyó sus manos en la estantería y agachó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos. Eda estaba abrazando su carpeta, luchando consigo misma con la urgencia de darle una bofetada y de besarle al mismo tiempo.

–¿Saltándote las normas y entrando en una biblioteca solo para los alumnos de la universidad, Serkan Bolat? –Replicó, alzando la barbilla, encarándose a él.

No obtuvo una respuesta más allá que una sonrisa de costado que la hizo temblar. Y es que ya no sabía si era más odio lo que sentía por él - _por la cantidad de poder que tenía sobre ella-_ o si era más deseo por arder juntos - _y demostrarle, así, que ella seguía teniendo influencia en él también_ -.

–Nos conocimos en este edificio, ¿recuerdas?

Eda no entendía nada.   
No entendía la actitud de Serkan.   
No entendía que se alejara.   
Y luego se acera de nuevo.  
La estaba volviendo loca.   
Y estaba _deseando_ volverle loco a él.   
A ver si conseguía descubrir la verdad, pues cada vez estaba más convencida de que había una razón detrás de su ruptura, así como detrás del accidente de hacía unas semanas.

Con Serkan Bolat _siempre_ había una razón para todo.

–¿Cómo me voy a olvidar del día que te conocí? –Murmuró, acercándose a sus labios y sonriendo con inocencia.

Serkan respiró por la boca y siguió cada movimiento de su cuerpo con los ojos, expectante, anhelando cualquier tipo de contacto con ella.

–¿Cómo voy a olvidarme del día en el que cometí el mayor error de mi vida? –Preguntó, rozando los labios de Serkan con los suyos y acariciándole la nuca con suavidad.

Vio el dolor y la derrota en sus ojos antes de que los cerrara y diera un paso hacia atrás.

Serkan Bolat la amaba. _Ella lo sabía_.   
Solo tenía que descubrir **por qué no quería** estar con ella,   
o **por qué no** **podía**.

Le agarró del brazo y le acercó de nuevo, juntando sus pechos. Ambos inspiraron a la vez y se miraron, con chispas vibrando en sus iris y un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-No existe forma humana en la que pueda pedirte perdón por todo, Eda Yıldız —Fue apenas un suspiro y Eda estaba segura de que lo había dicho en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Le acarició la barba con cuidado, analizando cada uno de sus gestos y, entre la arruga de su ceño fruncido y un brillo distinto en sus ojos, vio una súplica.

Vio una pizca de esperanza y se aferró a ella con toda su alma.

\- ¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Serkan? —Preguntó, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su cuello y alzándose levemente para dejar un beso en su nariz.

Serkan Bolat era un hombre serio, firme, seguro de sí mismo; pero era tener a Eda a su alrededor y que sus defensas se desmoronaran como nubes de humo.   
Era sentirla pegada a él y que le temblaran las rodillas y el pulso se le disparara, con la sangre rugiendo por sus venas y ardiendo en su interior.   
Era ella,   
_tan diosa eterna_ ,   
que Serkan no podía hacer otra cosa que regalarla su vida, su corazón, su mundo.

Eda sabía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta, pero de momento era suficiente con notar qué, _evidentemente_ , todavía tenía un efecto en él, que era su punto débil.

De momento se conformaría con notar su piel de gallina cuando le acariciaba o el escalofrío que le recorría la espalda cuando ella se acercaba un poquito más.

Dejó un beso en el centro de su garganta antes de deshacerse de su agarre y coger la carpeta que había apoyado en la estantería de detrás.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Serkan era palpable y el ambiente se cargó de deseo, _de nuevo_ , cuando cogió a Eda de la cintura y escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello. Se embriagó de su aroma, simplemente posando sus labios en la piel descubierta de su hombro.

-A veces estoy hablando, contándote mi día, y de repente me doy cuenta de que no estás. Que realmente solo eres un fantasma más entre mis recuerdos —Murmuró, mientras encajaba más sus manos en su pequeña cintura.

Eda tembló. Tembló porque pensaba que iba a explotar de calor, con sus labios recorriendo su piel sin casi tocarla.  
Tembló porque oír de la boca de Serkan que la tenía _constantemente_ en sus pensamientos no era algo para lo que estaba preparada.

-A veces hablo y hablo sin parar a una sombra de esa niña hada que una vez pude tener entre mis brazos -Sigue diciendo, con la voz ronca, grave, contra la piel sensible de detrás de su oreja.

El ruido de un libro cayéndose en el pasillo de al lado les sobresaltó a ambos cuando los labios de Serkan delineaban la mandíbula de una Eda a punto de desmayarse.

Sus ojos mantuvieron una conversación silenciosa, en un idioma que nadie podría llegar a entender, y cuando él la invitó a coger su mano, ella se apoyó en su brazo y se dejó guiar fuera de la biblioteca.

Eda era consciente de que hasta que Serkan no fuera sincero del todo no podrían volver a estar como antes, pero oírle hablar así había destruido uno de los muros que ella había creado para protegerse del _Serkan Robot Bolat_.

No sabía si acabaría siendo buena idea, pero quizá si visitaba su nueva casa encontraría esa razón que tanto anhelaba y, así, ella podría sincerarse también. Y podrían vivir ese cuento que inventaba cada noche para contarle a su bebé.


	2. Ardiendo en fuego

La tarde describía el otoño como estación de hojas, lluvia, comienzos y   
quizá   
- _ojalá_ \-   
confesiones.

Las gotas les abrían el camino por el paseo de árboles y el viento les susurraba con suavidad que se acercaran más, se tocaran más, se _sintieran_ más.   
Siempre más.   
Mucho   
m á s.

Serkan lanzaba pequeños vistazos a una Eda que acababa de saltar un pequeño charco y sonreía de costado, admirando a esa estrella fugaz que había aparecido en su vida para concederle más deseos de los que jamás se hubiera imaginado pedir.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el silencio se instaló como un visitante más. Eda estaba asombrada con el lugar, incapaz de decir nada, y es que olía a nuevo, a regalo recién abierto, a principio de otra historia;   
pero,   
sobre todo,   
_olía a él_.

Eda podía sentir la presencia de Serkan, leve, todavía tímida, en algunos rincones y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Oyó sus pasos alejándose, probablemente hacia la cocina, y se dispuso a recorrer el salón. Vio los libros perfectamente colocados y buscó con la mirada _El Principito_ , recordando aquella noche que pasó cuidándole, horas antes de que él acabara confesándose a orillas del Bósforo, con el atardecer como único testigo de un amor que sería eterno.

_Eda daría cualquier cosa por volver a esos días._

Fue otro tomo el que llamó su atención, sin embargo. Era un libro algo más usado, con las arrugas propias del tiempo y las huellas de haber sido leído más de una vez. Eda lo abrió, curiosa, notando que había una especie de marca páginas dentro. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar una foto de los dos, la tarde de aquel compromiso falso.

Estaba empezando a acumular razones para comprender que había algo detrás de su ruptura.   
Algo mayor que el simple _trabajo_.

Porque si no la amaba, no tenía sentido que guardara algo tan personal en un libro que se notaba que seguía leyendo.

Antes de que Serkan pudiera pillarla, dejó todo en su sitio y continuó explorando.

Llegó hasta Sirius, que estaba dormido en una esquina, agarrando algo entre las patas.   
Se agachó para acariciarle y casi se cae del impacto: _el regalo que le hizo por su cumpleaños_. Sirius tenía abrazada la bola del mundo que Eda había comprado para Serkan.

¿Eso significaba que había recogido de la basura todas las cosas que ella había tirado? ¿Acaso las había metido en una caja para guardarlas y llevarlas a su nuevo hogar en lugar de para deshacerse de ellas?

Cerró los ojos un instante, abrumada, y se tocó el estómago, dejando una suave caricia.

—Eda, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Serkan, acercándose rápidamente al verla de esa forma, asustado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, no sin antes dejar un beso en el pelaje de Sirius, lo que hizo que el corazón de Serkan diera un pequeño salto dentro de su pecho.

—Te he traído un poco de café y una sudadera, por si quieres ponerte algo más cómodo.

Hubo un milésimo instante en el que se planteó decir  
 _no hace falta, estoy bien,_  
 _si total me tengo que ir, no debería estar aquí,_  
 _gracias por el paseo, dime que me quieres,_  
 _qué te retiene,_  
 _vamos a tener un bebé,_  
 _qué está pasando_ ;   
pero ganó la lógica del momento y las ansias por abrigarse en el calor de su ropa y sentir que podía tener su aroma en ella un poco más.

Se puso la sudadera y se sentó en el sofá, abrazándose las rodillas y tapándose las manos con el largo de la manga mientras ahogaba un suspiro por poder tener algo de Serkan con ella de nuevo. Quería decir: _mira, bebé, esto es de papá_ ; pero no pretendía matar al hombre de un infarto.

Aunque parecía que él a ella sí, pues se había colocado de pie a unos pasos de distancia y se estaba desajustando la corbata _y no se suponía que un gesto tan simple pudiera conseguir que Eda sintiera calor por todas partes._

La lanzó descuidadamente a la mesa que tenía detrás y se dispuso a desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa.

Eda estaba a punto de pedirle un abanico, pero prefirió taparse la boca para ahogar un jadeo cuando se dobló las mangas de la camisa hasta casi el codo y pudo ver el tatuaje y las venas del brazo marcándose.

No podía evitar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante una imagen así.

Por mucho que no quisiera, Serkan Bolat _siempre_ tendría ese efecto en ella.

Terminó por soltarse el cinturón y sacarse la parte de debajo de la camisa antes de sentarse con tranquilidad a su lado. Eda estaba cada vez más segura de que lo había hecho a propósito, consciente de lo que suponía para ella verle así y no poder tocarle, así que frunció el ceño y decidió empezar ella el juego también.

Iba a llevarle al _límite,_ hasta que dijera todo lo que necesitaba saber para comprender la ruptura, hasta que se rindiera y fuera a sus brazos de nuevo.

–Hay que descubrir qué paso con el derrumbamiento ¿Hacemos algo de cenar antes de ponernos a trabajar? –Preguntó, mientras se giraba para colocarse en la misma posición que él y se ataba el pelo en una coleta alta.

La vista de Serkan cayó unos segundos en su cuello y tragó saliva, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sus labios habían estado ahí hacía muy poco,   
_muy pero muy poco_.

Tan pero tan poco que todavía podía sentir su sabor en la boca.   
Tan poco pero tanto tiempo en realidad que necesitaba tocarla de nuevo.

Parpadeó para despejarse cuando vio que ella se levantaba del sofá y la guio hacia la cocina, respirando pausadamente para calmarse.

Se hundieron en un ambiente de complicidad mientras se paseaban por el lugar repartiéndose las tareas y ambos sintieron ese tirón de melancolía recordando la tarde de la cena con Ferit y Selin, cuando Eda se obsesionó con prepararlo todo y Serkan acabó por ponerse un delantal y colocarse a su lado, en una competición sana por descubrir quién lo hacía mejor. Parecía que habían pasado años desde entonces.

Se tropezaron cuando casi habían acabado y la comida que llevaban respectivamente los salpicó. Se disculparon a la vez, dejando los platos en la encimera y acercándose el uno al otro para limpiar las manchas. Se sincronizaron tanto que ambos se echaron a reír ante la situación.

–Creo que lo mejor va a ser que nos duchemos –Mencionó Eda, casualmente –Deberías ir tu primero. Yo puedo limpiar la camisa antes de que se te estropee.

Se negó a mirarle mientras terminaba de quitarse la prenda porque el plan era que él se lanzara a ella y no al revés.

Por eso había hecho que se chocaran, para llevarle a la ducha.

Eda sabía que era el único momento del día en el que la cabeza de Serkan dejaba de funcionar como el robot que aparentaba ser y podía utilizar esa debilidad para hacer que se sincerara.

Cuando Serkan despareció por el pasillo, Eda echó un poco de agua en las manchas, lo más rápido que pudo, y le siguió. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y una canción sonando y sonrió.

_Era en ese momento o no sería nunca._

Cogió aire por la nariz, armándose de valor y abrió la puerta del baño.

Serkan estaba de espaldas y parecía no haberla oído entrar. Movía la cabeza al ritmo de la melodía mientras se enjabonaba el pelo y Eda se quedó clavada en el sitio. Notaba el corazón en la garganta y un nudo de calor en la parte baja del estómago.

No iba a sobrevivir, es que _estaba segura_ de que se iba a desmayar en cualquier segundo.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio que él alzaba la suya para enjuagarse y se dio una palmada en la espalda mentalmente, _con orgullo_.

Saliera como saliera el plan, ver a Serkan Bolat ducharse ya suponía que había ganado en la vida.

Escondió la vergüenza entre su ropa cuando se la quitó y volvió a coger aire.

La canción estaba terminando cuando él se giró y se la encontró allí, andando hacia la ducha, más diosa de lo que lo había sido nunca.

–Es una forma de ahorrar agua –Eso fue lo único que dijo. _Lo único_ que dijo mientras se colaba allí, a su lado, y las gotas de agua empezaban a correr por su cuerpo.

**Serkan iba a explotar.**

–¿Eda? ¿Qué...? – Ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, de formular nada coherente.

Su vista parecía haberse enfocado _solamente_ en seguir el agua que resbalaba por su piel. Tragó saliva, apretando los puños para frenar la necesidad de unirla a él. Pensó que estaba soñando, que su imaginación se estaba riendo de él, que su subconsciente había decidido sorprenderle con una imagen tan nítida de la mujer de su vida. Pero entonces Eda se giró y le empujó con una mano en su pecho hasta que le hizo retroceder y pegar su espalda en la pared de la ducha.

-Me vas a decir ahora mismo qué escondes, Serkan Bolat.

El universo le estaba poniendo demasiados obstáculos para mantenerse alejado de Eda Yıldız, así que había llegado el momento de rendirse.

Si todo tenía que acabar de alguna forma, estaba dispuesto a que acabara en aquella ducha, con la imagen de las gotas bailando en la piel de la diosa a la que pretendía rezar todo lo que le quedaba de vida. Con la sensación de sus manos delineando el lienzo que era su cuerpo y con el recuerdo en los labios del sabor de un hada que le había enseñado a amar.

–Por favor, Serkan. Por favor, ¿qué pasa? –La voz de Eda se tiñó de un deje de súplica y Serkan sintió que le temblaba el alma. Si ya le era difícil negarle algo que le pidiera en una situación normal, con ella allí, _de esa forma_ , era imposible.

Parpadeó, abriendo la boca para coger aire cuando los dedos de Eda rozaron sus abdominales y agarró sus manos, alzándoselas por encima de la cabeza y dándoles la vuelta para que fuera ella quien estuviera pegada a la pared.

Tocó con su lengua una gota de agua que se estaba resbalando por su clavícula y se alejó un poco para admirarla.

_Esa emperatriz estaba enamorada de él, de alguien como él_.

Todavía no estaba seguro de que había hecho en otra vida para merecerse tal regalo, pero no iba a quejarse jamás. Terminara como terminara, el solo hecho de haber tenido la oportunidad de amar y sentirse amado por Eda Yıldız sería suficiente.

–Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder por ti –Dijo, mirándola a los ojos con todo el sentimiento que guardaba en su interior –Haría cualquier cosa por borrar tu dolor y tus malos recuerdos. Daría mi vida por ti, _toda ella_.

Eda quería llorar   
y quería gritar   
y quería abrazarle   
y quería besarle   
y quería pegarle   
y quería existir allí, _en sus brazos_ , sin que nada les perturbara, sin que nada les influyera, sin que nada les causara ningún daño.

–Estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Eda Yıldız. Y lo estaré hasta el final de mis días. E incluso después, cuando solo queden el polvo y los recuerdos de mi cuerpo, te amaré también. Cuando el universo se lleve mi presencia, mi amor por ti seguirá vivo por la galaxia. Porque _he aprendido a amar amándote_ , y eso nada lo podrá cambiar.

–Dime por qué, entonces. ¿Por qué rompimos? ¿Por qué me alejas? ¿Por qué no nos permites ser felices? –Las lágrimas de Eda se mezclaban con las gotas de la ducha mientras luchaba por soltarse del agarre de Serkan para agarrarle la cara y obligarle a mirarla a los ojos. – _Estoy locamente enamorada de ti, Serkan Bolat._

Y el corazón de Serkan se rompió un poco más, rasgando su interior, haciéndole sangrar, abriendo heridas en su alma. Y se echó a llorar. Porque no podía soportarlo más. Porque iba a perderla para siempre y no iba a ser capaz de seguir viviendo.

–Es por mi familia por la que tú no tienes la tuya, Eda –Dijo, sin ser capaz de mantenerla la mirada. –Mi padre fue el culpable de que los tuyos perdieran la vida. Mi padre es el culpable de que no puedas tener recuerdos con ellos de tu infancia.  
Lo siento, Eda. _Lo siento tanto_.   
No sé qué puedo hacer, porque te amo tanto, pero no puedes estar conmigo y solo quiero huir contigo hasta el País de Nunca Jamás y vivir eternamente sin preocupaciones, pero...

Pero Eda no le permitió seguir hablando y le besó.   
Le besó con la rabia contenida de una mujer a la que se la había roto el corazón.  
Con la desesperación de una mujer que estaba embarazada y quería al amor de su vida de vuelta.  
Con la tristeza de una joven que había perdido a sus padres y estaba a punto de perder al hombre del que se había enamorado por eso mismo también.

Le besó y le demostró con sus labios que lo que sentía por él no cambiaría, sin importar el pasado de ambos. Le hizo entender que él no tenía la culpa de los errores de su padre y que merecía su amor.

Le besó, aprendiéndose su boca de memoria y dibujando patrones aleatorios en su piel mientras describían una nueva forma de amor con sus cuerpos.

Y se besaron, así, _ardiendo en fuego._

Y Serkan sintió que el peso en su pecho se aflojaba y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la alzó y se rio sobre su boca y repitió en su piel un sinfín de "te quiero".

Y Eda sintió que el corazón se cicatrizaba y le abrazó por el cuello, rodeándole con las piernas y riendo también.

Y las estrellas, en el cielo, bailaron con la luz de la luna, felices, pues las almas destinadas acaban por encontrarse en algún punto. Acaban por amarse, por unirse, por liberarse.


	3. El milagro de la vida

No se sabe cuanto tiempo después, ambos salieron de la ducha, con el pelo goteando y la piel de gallina.  
Serkan se enrolló una toalla a la cintura y cogió su albornoz para tapar a Eda con él.

Dejó un beso suave en su frente antes de pedirla que se pusiera delante del espejo del baño y, con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz, pasó una toalla algo más pequeña por sus mechones para quitar la humedad. Encontró un secador en uno de los cajones y siguió secándola el pelo, con un peine y mucha paciencia.

Eda estaba hipnotizada, mirándole a través del reflejo. Tenía la barba algo más larga de lo habitual y el cabello alborotado.   
_Era una obra arte que solo ella podía admirar._

Con la mirada siguió el rumbo de una gota que se estaba resbalando por su cuello y se pasó la lengua por los labios, deseando girarse y seguir ese rastro con su boca también. Pero se mantuvo en su sitio, encantada con la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Cuando Serkan terminó, la ofreció un pantalón de chándal y la sudadera de antes para que se vistiera y se giró, dispuesto a irse y permitirla tener su espacio.

Eda no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Dónde vas, Serkan?

–A mi habitación. Para que puedas cambiarte tranquila –Respondió él, avergonzado.

–Me acabo de meter en tu ducha, ¿de verdad crees que me va a importar que estés delante mientras me vuelvo a desnudar?

Serkan soltó una risa leve también y negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo.

–Eres un tesoro, Eda Yıldız.

Ella le sonrió, con un brillo en los ojos que le calentó el corazón, y se acercó a él. Besó el centro de su pecho y le quitó la sudadera que llevaba en la mano, instándole a levantar los brazos para dejar que se la pusiera.

Serkan volvió a reír, pero se dejó vestir por ella. 

–Es mi turno, entonces –Dijo, cuando Eda se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha, y le miró de arriba abajo.

–Mira que adoro verte con traje, Serkan Bolat, pero las sudaderas con capucha te quedan demasiado bien.

Serkan la guiñó un ojo antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, cogiendo la ropa que había dejado para ella. La puso unos calcetines de lana también, para que no se le quedaran los pies fríos, y dejó el gorro de esa sudadera en su cabeza, divertido ante la imagen de Eda con su ropa, que le quedaba tan ancha. Apenas había unos pocos centímetros de altura de diferencia entre ellos, pero las tallas eran totalmente opuestas y parecía un oso de peluche con prendas muy grandes.

Le dio un suave golpe en el hombro al verle riéndose tanto de ella, pero cuando se miró en el espejo soltó una risa también.

–La camisa azul que me dejaste la otra vez no me quedaba tan grande –Refunfuñó ella, con un mohín en la boca.

Serkan paró de reírse de golpe, recordando aquella mañana, después de la noche de cortinas. La tristeza y la melancolía inundaron su mirada y agachó la vista, siendo incapaz de seguir mirando al ángel frente a él.

Eda, que en seguida había sido consciente del cambio en el rostro de Serkan, se giró y apoyó la palma de su mano en su mejilla. Se la formó un nudo en la garganta al notar que él se inclinaba hacia ella con un simple toque y le besó la nariz, para hacerle sonreír de nuevo.

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se impulsó para alzarse y abrazar su cintura con sus piernas. Al instante, Serkan la había cogido para mantenerla estable, devolviéndola el abrazo.

–¿Vamos a cenar? –Susurró ella, con la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y los ojos cerrados.

Serkan salió del baño con Eda enrollada a su alrededor, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz y más miserable del mundo al mismo tiempo.

El miedo se había asentado en la base de su estómago, acechándole y recordándole que no la merecía, que se iba a cansar de mirarle y recordar siempre a sus padres, _que le iba a dejar._  
Y estaba aterrado de que eso pudiera pasar.

Ya en la cocina, la dejó sentada encima de la mesa mientras buscaba algo en la nevera para que pudieran comer.

–Sé que tenemos que hablar de lo que me has dicho en la ducha, Serkan –Su voz, armoniosa, llenó el ambiente y se enterró en su pecho como una daga.

Asintió, incapaz de decir nada, notando como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

–Estoy muy enfadada contigo, pero no voy a permitir que me alejes de nuevo, ¿me oyes?

Puedo entender que quisieras que mi vida fuera diferente, alejada de la familia que me arrebató a la mía, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó Serkan, y no es justo para ninguno de los dos que creas que sí.

Se bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia él, abrazándole por detrás y apoyando su cabeza en su espalda. Serkan unió sus manos a las de Eda, que estaban entrelazadas en su pecho y cogió aire.

–Estoy enfadada porque me lo has ocultado, porque has tomado una decisión por mí. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo habría sido mi vida sin conocerte. Es que has cambiado _tanto_ mi forma de ver las cosas, me has hecho aprender y recapacitar y ser consciente de mi talento y de lo que valgo.   
_Mi vida ya no es la misma gracias a ti_ , y ha sido un desastre estos días que no te he tenido cerca. Y lo que si que no quiero ni imaginarme es cómo habría sido mi vida conociéndote, pero sin tenerte en ella. Ha sido un infierno verte en la oficina y querer besarte y no poder hacerlo porque me habías dejado. Y me duele que todo hubiera seguido así si esto no hubiera pasado.   
_No quiero una vida sin tú no estás en ella, Serkan Bolat._ Porque he aprendido a vivir sin mis padres, pero no quiero aprender a vivir sin ti.

Serkan se giró en sus brazos, llorando, y apoyó su frente en la Eda, dejando fluir todo el dolor que tenía guardado. Ella le secó las lágrimas y le besó las mejillas y le abrazó de nuevo.

–Tenía miedo de lo que podría haber pasado si no era yo quién te alejaba. Siempre he estado solo, Eda. _Toda mi vida_. Pero contigo me he dado cuenta de que, si puedo elegir, no quiero estarlo. Que, si puedo elegir, te necesito siempre conmigo. Y me entró pánico, porque estábamos tan bien, y no esperaba enterarme de una noticia así. Y solo quería sacarte de este lugar y llevarte lejos y que empezáramos de cero. Pero sabía que no podía ser tan egoísta. Y preferí que me odiaras a que supieras la verdad.

–Pero eres consciente de que lo hiciste mal, ¿verdad?

–No debería haber decidido por ti, lo sé. Lo siento. _Lo siento tanto._ No hay palabras suficientes todavía para todo el perdón que tengo que pedirte.   
Pero es que te amo y no quería que sufrieras, y no sabía qué hacer, y he tenido el corazón sangrando y débil por ti desde aquel día en el balcón de la oficina.   
Ni si quiera sé cómo he sido capaz de ir a trabajar. Porque no, el trabajo no es lo más importante para mí. **Lo eres tú.** _Lo eres desde que te conocí. Lo serás para siempre._

Ambos lloraron,   
por lo que había pasado,   
por las injusticias de la vida,   
por lo que podría haber sido y no fue,   
por lo que será,   
por lo que se amaban.

Lloraron y el agua salada de sus lágrimas comenzó la cicatrización de sus heridas.

–Somos un equipo, Serkan. Tú y yo. Y tenemos que ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Para que esto no vuelva a pasar.

–Lo siento. De verdad, lo siento, lo s...

–No quiero oír ni un "perdón" más por tu parte, ¿de acuerdo? Ni uno más —Dijo Eda, totalmente seria.

–Pero es que...

–Ni uno más, Serkan —En cuanto vio que iba a replicar le agarró la cara con ambas manos y unió su boca a la de él. Delineó sus labios con su lengua, recibiendo un sonido ronco como respuesta que viajó por todo su cuerpo.

–Si me vas a besar así siempre que vaya a decir algo que no te gusta, lo haré más seguido —Bromeó Serkan, cuando se separaron para coger aire.

Eda rio y le revolvió el pelo, consiguiendo un bufido como respuesta.

–Me gustaría hablar con tu padre, Serkan. Hay muchas cosas que quiero saber —El tema volvió a ponerse serio de nuevo y él asintió, conforme.

-Voy a apoyarte hagas lo que hagas. Entenderé si no quieres saber nada más de él. Entenderé si quieres denunciarle. Entenderé si al final decides que no es bueno para ti estar conmigo. Entenderé cualquier decisión que tomes, Eda.

–Ninguna de mis decisiones va a ser no estar contigo, tatúate eso en la cabeza.

Serkan sonrió al ver su ceño fruncido y cómo le señalaba con el índice, medio amenazante.

–La terquedad de Eda Yıldız. –Dijo, alzando su barbilla para besar su nariz como había hecho ella antes.

–Y con esta terquedad vamos a ponernos ahora a investigar qué pasó con el techo de la casa. No cometiste el mismo error que tu padre, Serkan. Estoy segura.

Él la cogió ambas manos y dejó un beso en cada palma, todavía en una nube de incredulidad. Terminó de hacer la cena mientras ella jugaba con Sirius al lado del sofá y bailaba agarrando sus patas delanteras, consiguiendo que el perro ladrara con alegría.

_La risa de Eda era la única canción que Serkan pretendía escuchar todos los días de su vida._ Y si a eso añadía ver a su Sirius feliz, no pediría nada más.

Cenaron uno frente al otro, con sus pies entrelazándose debajo de la mesa y sus ojos contándose su propia historia de amor alternativa.

–¿Tienes los planos originales en tu ordenador y una copia de los que fotocopió Leyla? –Preguntó Eda, cuando estaban recogiendo los platos.

Serkan asintió, todavía reticente a que perdieran el tiempo buscando algo que no iban a encontrar. Se había equivocado, y aunque le había costado días admitirlo y entenderlo, ya lo tenía claro.

Se había mantenido lejos de la oficina y de todos para que el impacto de las críticas fuera lo menor posible y llevaba muchas horas buscando la manera de paliar las consecuencias que todo tendría sobre su reputación y su trabajo.

Y es que, a pesar de que apreciaba la confianza de Eda en él, no creía que fuera a servir para nada.   
Pero todavía no había llegado el día en el que Serkan le negara algo a su hada.   
_Nunca_ llegaría ese momento, en realidad.

–Luego te sacamos a dar un paseo, Sirius, no te enfades –Le dijo ella al animal, con la voz fina y una sonrisa en los labios. Le acarició detrás de las orejas y permitió que apoyara su cabeza en sus piernas cuando se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Serkan.

–Deja a Eda tranquila, Sirius –Le recriminó a su perro, viendo las intenciones que tenía de que Eda volviera a jugar con él.

–No me molesta, _hayatim._ No te preocupes ––Mencionó ella, besando el hocico de Sirius, sin darse cuenta de que Serkan se había quedado paralizado a su lado, abrumado por las sensaciones que le producía oírla llamarle así.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver a sus sentidos y se rascó la barba, escondiendo una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

Su ángel.   
Su hada.  
Su Eda.   
_¿Cómo podía haber soportado vivir sin ella?_

–Aquí están los planos. No vas a encontrar nada, pero sé que no pararás hasta poder verlo con tus propios ojos, así que todo tuyo –Dijo Serkan, tendiéndola el ordenador y levantándose para buscar la copia que tenía guardada en casa.

Sirius le siguió, metiéndose entre sus piernas y haciéndole tropezar varias veces.

–Sé que estar con Eda te pone feliz, amigo, pero tómatelo con calma –Le susurró, cuando encontró los papeles y se agachó para rascarle la tripa y besarle la pata que le tendía.

Volvieron uno al lado del otro hasta el salón, encontrándose a Eda, concentrada, mirando los planos desde todos los ángulos, incluso moviendo el ordenador a la altura de sus ojos para no perder detalle.

–Aquí lo tienes todo. No te obsesiones, ¿vale? No pasa nada. He admitido mi error y ahora solo me queda buscar cómo solucionarlo –La dijo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá e inclinándose para darla un beso en la frente.

—Voy a buscar algo de ropa más abrigada para cuando salgamos en un rato con Sirius, si necesitas algo grita que vengo corriendo.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa y le lanzó un beso.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando Serkan escuchó su grito y volvió al salón lo más rápido que pudo. Vio a Sirius asustado también, mirándola desde el suelo y se agachó frente a ella, cogiéndola la cara.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Q...?

–¡No es tu culpa, Serkan! —Exclamó Eda, cortando su retahíla de preguntas —Mira los planos. ¡Son distintos! Alguien los ha cambiado porque los originales están bien, pero la fotocopia tiene números distintos. ¡No es tu culpa! ¡Lo sabía!

Serkan la miró sin saber qué decir, siguiendo cada movimiento de su cara, y cuando ella le tiró de la mano para que se sentara a su lado y le enseñó que lo que decía era verdad, que no había sido un error por su parte, se echó a llorar. No había llorado tanto en un mismo día desde la muerte de su hermano, pero tampoco estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar tantas emociones de golpe.

_No era su culpa._  
 _No había cometido ningún fallo._  
 _No era como su padre_.

–Eres el milagro de mi vida, _sevgilim_.

Eda le abrazó, permitiéndole llorar en su pecho. Le acarició el pelo con suavidad, y esperó.

Esperó consciente de que Serkan necesitaba más tiempo que el resto de personas para asimilar tantas cosas. Porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con sus propios sentimientos, porque ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlos la mayoría de las veces.

Le fue besando el pelo y la cara y las manos, dándole todo el afecto del que era capaz, mostrándole que ella no se iba a ir.

–Vamos a demostrar que mereces lo que tienes, lo que has conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, Serkan. Lo vamos a demostrar con estos planos. Y Turquía entera deberá pedirte perdón.

Sirius, a los pies del sofá, se había erguido de golpe al oír a Serkan llorar y se había colocado delante de sus piernas, con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos.

–No te preocupes, bebé –Le dijo Eda, al ver al perro tan preocupado –Papá está bien. Llora de la emoción.

–Ven aquí, amigo –Serkan dio una palmada y Sirius se incorporó, poniendo sus patas encima del sofá. –¿Te vas a enfadar mucho conmigo si hoy no damos un paseo? –Le preguntó, cuando le subió con ellos y le puso entre ambos. Eda, casi inconscientemente, comenzó a acariciarle el lomo y Sirius cerró los ojos, acurrucándose a su tacto, ignorando las explicaciones que le intentaba dar Serkan sobre que estaba cansado y era mejor si lo dejaban para el día siguiente.

–Parece que le da igual todo lo que le estás diciendo –Respondió Eda, soltando una risa.

–Es por ti. Le tienes hipnotizado. Cuando estás cerca, está más feliz que nunca. Si se lo pidieras, me abandonaría por ir contigo.

–No exageres, Serkan. Sirius te ama muchísimo. No se comporta con nadie cómo lo hace a tu lado. Siempre está pendiente de ti, y mírale cómo se ha asustado en cuanto te has echado a llorar ––Dijo Eda, poniendo la voz más aguda hacia el final, y apretando los mofletes del perro.

Serkan rio viendo la cara que ponía Sirius y lo alejó de Eda, abrazándole en su regazo.

–¿Qué te hace mamá, amigo? ¿Te está agobiando? Ládrala.

Eda se quedó paralizada, mirando a Serkan besar la cabeza de Sirius y llamarla _mamá._  
 **Mamá.**  
Él todavía no lo sabía, pero eso iba a ser una realidad en unos meses. Así que, quizá había llegado el momento de que _ella le contara su secreto._

Le miró, jugando con Sirius, riendo mientras el perro le lamía la cara, y no lo dudó ni un instante: _Serkan sería un gran padre._  
Siempre lo había tenido claro, y cada vez estaba más convencida.

–Serkan –Le llamó, controlando que no le temblara la voz de la emoción contenida.

Se tocó el estómago con disimulo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.   
Estaba asustada y ansiosa a la vez.

Lo último que quería era que Serkan tuviera un ataque al corazón por las demasiadas sorpresas y secretos descubiertos en apenas unas horas, pero tenía que decírselo _ya_.

—Hay algo que no te he contado.

Él alzó la vista al instante. Sus ojos la analizaron, mirando todas las partes de su cuerpo, buscando algo que estuviera mal.

El corazón de Eda se derritió. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara _tantísimo_ por ella, por su salud, por su bienestar.

—Estoy bien —Le tranquilizó, medio sonriendo cuando movió a Sirius y se acercó más a ella, cogiéndola la cara entre las manos. —Bueno, estamos bien, en realidad.

Las cejas de Serkan se fruncieron con incomprensión, y Eda pudo imaginarse los engranajes de su cabeza moviéndose y chirriando, luchando por entender lo que acababa de decir.

—Estamos bien. El bebé y yo. Estoy embarazada, _hayatim_.

Parpadeó, asimilando lo que Eda había pronunciado. Sus manos cayeron de su cara y boceó, procesando la información.

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Estoy embarazada. Hay un bebé aquí —Dijo, señalado su tripa y escondiendo una sonrisa cuando los ojos de él siguieron su dedo, clavándose en su estómago.

Parpadeó, todavía intentando entenderlo.

—¿Un bebé?

—Un mini Serkan, sí.

—¿Un bebé? ¿Tuyo y mío?

—Sí, Serkan. Un bebé de los dos —Respondió Eda, soltando la risa contenida.

—¿Un bebé nuestro?

Sirius ladró, como queriendo que Serkan se centrara y dejara de hacer preguntas estúpidas.

—Eda —La llamó, sin apartar la vista de su estómago —Un bebé. ¡Estás embarazada!

Y pareció comprenderlo todo de golpe.   
Al instante.  
Y _volvió_ a llorar.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —Preguntó, retóricamente, hipando. —Me voy a deshidratar con tanta lágrima.

Eda se rio, lanzándose a sus brazos y Serkan se rio también, todavía llorando.

Se levantó del sofá cogiéndola y dándoles vueltas por el salón, con Sirius corriendo tras ellos y alzando sus patas delanteras, queriendo que le cogieran a él también.

Bailó y giró con ella en sus brazos, fuertemente agarrada a su cuello, con su risa en los oídos y su olor por todas partes.

Y gritó de felicidad, esperando que el mundo entero fuera consciente de la mejor noticia que había recibido en toda su vida.

—Estaba perdido hasta que te conocí, Eda Yıldız. Y ahora hay dos estrellas a las que voy a pedir deseos cada noche para que me guíen por el desierto que es esta existencia —Dijo, dejándola en el suelo y agarrando sus manos, poniéndolas cerca de su boca.

—Mi robot romántico —Eda besó el enredado que eran sus manos juntas y dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ya no había secretos entre ellos.  
No quedaba nada por revelar.  
Ahora era el momento de descubrir _quién_ había cambiado los planos.  
Y de que ella hablara con Alptekin.  
Y de decirle a todo el que quisiera escuchar que esperaban un bebé. Que estaban juntos de nuevo. _Locamente enamorados._

—Nunca pensé que te vería llorar, Serkan Bolat, y menos _tanto en tan poco tiempo_ —Mencionó Eda, medio riendo con burla.

—Soy un robot sensible, aunque no lo creas —Bromeó él, agachándose para acariciar a Sirius y llevarle hasta su cama para que descansara ya.

—Un robot tan sensible que lleva a su perro en brazos.

—Sirius merece esto y más —Replicó Serkan, alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

—Si eres una mínima parte de protector con nuestro niño que con Sirius miedo me das.

—Lo seré por mil. Y será una pequeña hada, que lo sepas —Masculló, como indignado por la simple mención de no fuera una chica. Eda se echó a reír por eso.

—Demasiado convencido estás.

—Serkan Bolat lo hace todo a la grande o no lo hace. Y hacerlo todo a lo grande supone traer una pequeña Eda al mundo, para que lo llene de polvo de hadas, ilusión y felicidad.

—Me vas a hacer llorar a mi también, y ahora estoy más sensible por las hormonas, vas a hartarte de aguantarme.

—Eso no es posible, Eda Yıldız. En el planeta de Serkan Bolat no hay espacio en el que no se te adore como una diosa, no hay ni una pizca de duda sobre lo importante que eres.

Los ojos de Eda se aguaron, pero contuvo las lágrimas y le dio un suave beso. Él la abrazó, rodeando su cintura con cuidado.

—Estoy locamente enamorado de ti —Susurró.

—Los sentimientos son mutuos.

—Es bueno saberlo, _askım_ , pero se lo decía a mini hada. Aunque también estoy locamente enamorado de ti.

Y fue justo ahí, oyendo esas palabras de Serkan, cuando lloró.

No pudo contenerse y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas como relámpagos por el cielo, brillando transparentes en contraste con su piel. Se paso la manga de la sudadera por la cara y arrugó la nariz, pues no quería ponerse a moquear ahí mismo.

—A partir de ahora no vamos a llorar más —Declaró Eda, cuando se secó las lágrimas del todo.

—Apoyo la idea, creo que por hoy ya ha sido suficiente.

Habían sido un desastre de lágrimas durante toda la tarde y ya no solo tenían los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, sino que les palpitaba la cabeza con un dolor sordo de fondo.

Eda apoyó la frente en el pecho de Serkan y un suspiro de alivio se escapó de sus labios.

Todo iba a ir bien.  
 _Tenía_ que ir bien.  
Se _merecían_ que fuera bien.

Serkan la besó el pelo y la cogió en brazos, llevándola hasta su habitación, con el único sonido de la pausada respiración de Sirius de fondo -que fue perdiéndose cuanto más se alejaban- y de sus propios latidos del corazón como acompañantes.

Se tumbaron en la cama y así, casi sin darse cuenta, se quedaron dormidos, sabiendo que no tendrían que soñar mucho más tiempo la idea de que estaban juntos, porque había vuelto a ser una realidad.

El hilo rojo del destino, enredado y pequeñito en sus meñiques, parecía haberse roto durante unos días, pero, _en realidad_ , se había afianzado, fortalecido.   
Se había hecho más potente, dispuesto a unirlos de nuevo, como tendrían que haber estado siempre: _como estarían para siempre desde entonces._

Y se hundieron en ese mundo ficticio que habían creado al separarse y que ya no lo era tanto tras arreglarlo.

Y de esa fantasía fueron despertados a la mañana siguiente por las fuertes gotas de lluvia contra la ventana y los ladridos de Sirius desde la puerta.

Eda se desperezó y miró a Serkan, a su lado, de costado, siempre teniéndola en frente.

Estaba casi destapado del todo, con la sudadera arrugada más arriba de su estómago, la cabeza apoyada en su brazo flexionado y su mano izquierda encima del hueco del que ella acababa de moverse.  
Gruñó en la duermevela y movió la mano, buscándola.

—Buenos días, _hayatım_ —Le dijo, besándole la mejilla —Voy a mirar qué pasa, que parece que Sirius está algo nervioso.

Serkan no estaba del todo consciente, así que la respondió con un sonido ronco. Eda se rio y le tapó mejor con las sábanas antes de salir del todo de la cama.

Se fue haciendo un moño desordenado mientras cruzaba el pasillo, notando el frío de la mañana en el frío del suelo.

La luz del día era algo gris y eso solo aumentaba sus ganas de volver a la cama y enredarse con Serkan en el calor de las mantas.

Llegó al salón, oyendo un nuevo ladrido de Sirius y le llamó. El perro se irguió al oír su voz y movió la cabeza, buscándola por la sala. Cuando la vio, corrió hacia ella, que se había agachado para estar a su altura, y se tiró a sus brazos, lamiéndola la cara.

—Buenos días, bebé. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, riendo, intentando que Sirius no la empujara de espaldas a la alfombra.

Estaba algo hiperactivo, como inquieto. Se alejó de ella cuando Eda le dio un beso en la cabeza y movió la cola, girándose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—¿Tienes ganas de dar un paseo? ¿Eso es lo que pasa?

Eda le siguió y le acarició el lomo antes de erguirse y mirar por fin qué había tras la puerta de cristal.

Lo último que esperaba, _sin duda_ , era ver a Selin.


	4. Mini hada

Selin se estaba peleando con la cerradura, como si tuviera una llave del piso. Alzó la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien al otro lado y abrió la boca, sin saber qué hacer, cuando se encontró a Eda.

–¿Selin? –Preguntó, al abrir y hacerse a un lado, para dejarla pasar.

La mujer agachó la cabeza, algo avergonzada, y cruzó el umbral con una maleta tras ella.

–Eda, buenos días.

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí, yo...solo...

–Voy a bajar a Sirius un rato ahora que es pronto y he pensado en comprar el desayuno, _babe_ –La voz de Serkan interrumpió a Selin.

Estaba entrando en el salón con un jersey de cuello alto, negro, a medio poner. Se quedó un instante bloqueado, con un brazo doblado para meterse una manga y el torso tenso.

Eda se obligó a no babear ante la vista del cuerpo de Serkan y frunció el ceño, molesta, al ver que Selin también se había quedado abducida por el pecho de su novio.

Serkan, atento siempre a cualquier gesto de Eda, se dio cuenta de que tenía que taparse en seguida o Selin acabaría reducida a cenizas, y rápidamente se acabó de poner el jersey. En cualquier otro momento habría sonreído con algo de malicia, pero prefería no tentar a la suerte.

Se colocó bien el cuello y se acercó a ellas, con paso dudoso.

–Serkan, yo... pensé que no habría nadie en este piso. La tormenta de esta noche ha roto una tubería _y_ el mío se ha inundado _y_ me habían dicho que este piso de Art Life estaría vacío _y_ que podría utilizarlo hasta que se solucionara el problema. No sabía que estarías, bueno, que _estaríais_ , aquí. Ahora...

Eda rodó los ojos al ver que estaba intentando excusarse demasiado y que parecía que no iba a callarse nunca.

¿Selin no pretendía desaparecer de sus vidas jamás?   
Estaba empezando a cansarse.

–No te preocupes por el desayuno, _hayatım_ _,_ me cambio y lo voy preparando –Dijo, viendo que la conversación iba para largo –Os dejo solos.

Pasó por el lado de Serkan para ir de nuevo a la habitación, dispuesta a mentalizarse de que un nuevo problema había aparecido en sus vidas - _o no se había ido nunca, más bien_ -, y ese problema era Selin.

Pero al rozar su mano a modo de saludo silencioso, Serkan la agarró de la cintura y la giró hacia él, inclinando la cabeza y besándola.  
Delineó sus labios con su lengua y consiguió que el fuego eterno ardiera en el interior de Eda, que se apoyó las manos en sus hombros cuando notó que la temblaban las rodillas.  
Al separarse, Serkan sonrió y le apretó la nariz con cariño.

–Buenos días, mi reina.

Eda sintió que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento, con el rubor en las mejillas y mucho calor en la parte baja del estómago.

–Buenos días –Respondió, con la voz más débil de lo que esperaba.

Serkan la guiñó un ojo y la soltó, girándose de nuevo hacia Selin, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los pómulos enrojecidos de la vergüenza. Nunca pensó que iba a ver a Serkan mostrarse ante alguien con esa intensidad y estaba abrumada, además de molesta porque _jamás_ se había comportado así con ella.

Eda se fue con la cabeza alta y el orgullo de saber que, estuviera Selin o cualquier otra mujer, _ella_ era la que tenía el corazón de Serkan Bolat. Y con esa certeza, entró en el cuarto, embriagándose del olor del perfume de su novio.

Se puso los vaqueros del día anterior y buscó un jersey de Serkan que pudiera quedarle bien. Encontró uno blanco de cuello redondo y dejó que cayera por uno de sus hombros al colocárselo. Se lo metió como pudo por debajo del pantalón para que no la quedara tan largo y se arregló el moño, saliendo de nuevo.

Por el pasillo, la voz algo alterada de Selin la hizo detenerse.

–No te entiendo, Serkan. Lo habéis dejado hace, prácticamente, dos días, ¿Y ya volvéis juntos? ¿No te has planteado que vuestra relación es demasiado desequilibrada?

Eda apretó la mandíbula y se mordió la lengua, obligándose a no intervenir, pero acercándose un poco más: lo suficiente para oírlos mejor y donde todavía no la vieran.

–No tienes ni idea de nada, Selin. Nunca la has tenido –La voz de Serkan sonaba contenida, como si quisiera gritar, pero no pudiera –Ya no sé qué hacer para que todos os deis cuenta de que estoy enamorado de esa mujer. Estos "dos días", como tú dices, han sido un infierno para mí. Y _estoy viendo el sol de_ _nuevo ahora_ que la tengo otra vez junto a mí. No capto el desequilibrio en eso.

Selin se quedó sin habla, con la boca abierta y unas palabras que se habían esfumado sin llegar a formarse del todo. Eda, mientras tanto, sonreía con una pizca de orgullo y de devoción, con una llama de calor en el corazón, como siempre que Serkan decía algo tan bonito de ella.

–¿Tú también estás hambriento, bebé? –Le dijo a Sirius, cuando salió hacia el salón y se le encontró sentando junto a las piernas de Serkan, mirando fijamente a Selin.

El perro se giró hacia ella y sacó la lengua, moviendo la cola y acercándose.

–¿Vas a querer un café o algo, Selin? –Preguntó, con inocencia, dejando clara su presencia al moverse por la casa con toda la tranquilidad.

–Yo, esto... no, gracias. –Tartamudeó la mujer, sintiéndose cada vez más fuera de lugar.

–Mira, Selin, si no es problema para Eda, puedes quedarte aquí hasta que la situación de tu piso se arregle, pero me sorprende que no hayas llamado a Piril como primera opción –Mencionó Serkan, yendo hacia la cocina y dejando un beso en el pelo de Eda antes de ponerse a preparar unas tostadas.

–¿Qué tengo yo que ver? –Preguntó Eda, por lo bajo, lanzándole una mirada a su novio, con el ceño algo fruncido.

–Al fin y al cabo, esta es tú casa ahora también y lo último que quiero es que te sientas incómoda –Respondió él, en el mismo tono –¿No pensarías en serio que ahora que vuelvo a tenerte conmigo voy a dejarte escapar verdad? Además, mini hada necesita a sus padres juntos.

Eda le dio golpe suave en el hombro y le besó la mejilla con cariño, girándose hacia Selin, que agarraba el asa de la maleta con fuerza, sin saber a dónde mirar.

–Eres totalmente bienvenida a quedarte, Selin –Le dijo Eda, con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser sincera.

–No voy a molestaros demasiado, de verdad –Respondió ella, débilmente, arrepintiéndose cada vez más de haber aparecido por el lugar y no haber llamado a Piril, como bien había comentado Serkan.

–¿Estás segura de que no quieres nada? –Volvió a preguntar Eda –No me cuesta poner un café de más.

Selin negó con la cabeza, excusándose para dejar sus cosas en la habitación de invitados.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo, pero gracias –La voz suave de Serkan la hizo estremecer y ladeó la cabeza para mirarle.

–Sé que ella es muy importante para ti, y por mucho que me pueda llegar a molestar su presencia, entiendo que está en una situación complicada.

–No sé cuántas veces repetiré que eres un milagro, Eda Yildiz –Serkan la besó la nariz, entrelazando sus dedos cuando se sentaron a desayunar.

–Puedo pasear yo a Sirius un rato, que veo que se te está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar y tienes que arreglar el desastre en el que te han metido. Todavía queda descubrir quién ha podido sabotearte.

–No voy a preocuparme por eso todavía. Déjame disfrutar de ti un poco más –Hizo un mohín que ablandó a Eda del todo –Vamos a pasear a Sirius juntos mientras pensamos cómo vamos a decirle al mundo que dentro de unos meses va a haber un hada más en nuestras vidas.

–Me parece tan tierno que la llames hada, Serkan. Es que estoy muy sensible y tú solo consigues que me entren ganas de llorar a cada instante.

–Espero que de la emoción –Bromeó él, abrazándola por los hombros y apoyando su mentón en su cabeza.

Cuando Selin volvió se los encontró así,  
tan juntos,   
tan enamorados,   
_tan almas gemelas,_  
que tragó saliva, dándose cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo.

No tenía derecho a meterse en medio.  
Debía intentar rehacer su vida.

Serkan Bolat formaba parte de su pasado, al menos en un ámbito romántico, y era algo que tenía que ir asumiendo.

Además, por mucho que doliera admitirlo, ella _jamás_ podría haberle hecho feliz de la manera en la que Eda podía hacerlo.

Selin se había enamorado de un Serkan Bolat que era el robot del que Eda tanto hablaba. De un Serkan Bolat serio, pendiente únicamente de su trabajo.  
De un Serkan Bolat que no sabía lo que era el amor.

Y ahora, ante ella, veía a un Serkan Bolat _totalmente_ distinto.   
Un Serkan Bolat que era feliz, **por fin.**

Y, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Selin se lo agradecía sinceramente a Eda. Le agradecía haber sido capaz de sacar a Serkan de ese mundo de oscuridad en el que vivía. Porque su luz había roto la burbuja del robot para siempre, convirtiéndole en un hombre nuevo.

Selin, que ni siquiera había sido consciente de que Serkan vivía así, no habría logrado cambiar nada.   
Y, de todas formas, su relación estuvo programada para fracasar desde el primer segundo. Ella lo había sabido siempre, aunque no había hecho nada para evitarles los dolores que eso conllevaría.

Porque incluso cuando le vio mirar a Eda de una forma en la que jamás la había mirado a ella, - _aún cuando estaban fingiendo un compromiso_ (a pesar de que ella no lo sabía por aquel entonces)-, Selin se arrastró por él, creyendo que habría otra oportunidad para ellos.

Había preferido luchar por una relación condenada a la muerte desde siempre en lugar de luchar por la posibilidad de un nuevo amor junto a Ferit; y ahora no tenía ni uno ni otro.

Pero quizá la vendría bien, para aprender a quererse a sí misma. Para aprender a estar sola. Para darse cuenta de que eso no era nada malo. Para construirse de nuevo con las cenizas que la quedaban.

Era el momento de dar un paso a un lado.  
Así que en lugar de carraspear para llamar su atención cuando vio que no se habían percatado de su presencia, dejó a Eda y a Serkan absortos en la mirada del otro y volvió a su cuarto.

Se tumbó en la cama y se permitió llorar. Llorar como forma de despedirse de una Selin que debía desaparecer, que debía cambiar. Y también se permitió soñar, soñar con una vida en la que alguien la tratara de la misma forma en la que Serkan trataba a Eda y Eda trataba a Serkan: como si fueran el amuleto de la suerte del otro, como si nada fuera más valioso que tenerse mutuamente en brazos.

–Quizá podrías hablar con ella, _hayatım_. Al final al cabo, Selin puede ayudarte a paliar las consecuencias del derrumbe, sobre todo si la cuentas lo que hemos descubierto.

La voz de Eda, melodiosa y suave, cruzó las paredes y despejó a Selin, que se irguió, levantándose.

–¿Me esperas con Sirius mientras se lo explico brevemente?

Serkan besó a Eda en el hombro cuando esta asintió, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su vida, y llamó a la puerta de Selin.

Ella, que se había quedado clavada de pie, sin entender nada, dio unos pasos tentativos y abrió.

–Voy a necesitar tu ayuda –Fue lo único que la dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera hasta el salón.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Serkan la contaba lo que Eda y él habían descubierto. Que no era el culpable, que alguien había cambiado los planos, que tenían que buscar al responsable, que había que recuperar el prestigio de Art Life.

Y el último resquicio de esperanza en Selin se ahogó, porque ni siquiera cuando Serkan más necesitaba el apoyo de alguien, había creído en él.   
También ella le había señalado al enterarse del derrumbe.

Porque era una excusa para ver a Serkan Bolat como un humano más que se equivocaba.

Pero ahí había estado Eda,   
_confiando_ en él hasta el final,   
_creyendo_ en él hasta el final,  
 _adorándole_ hasta el final.

Selin no podía superar eso, pero podía mejorar a partir de entonces.

Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudarle, para hacer entender a toda Turquía que Serkan Bolat sí era ese arquitecto de renombre que tanto había conseguido con esfuerzo.

–¿Sospechas de alguien? -Le preguntó, cuando lo supo todo.

–De Efe, obviamente –Respondió él, tenso, pero muy seguro de sus palabras.

–Voy a ir a la empresa ahora a mirar las cámaras de seguridad. ¿Leyla y Erdem fueron los últimos en tener los planos?

Serkan asintió, levantándose al ver a Eda por el pasillo con una de sus bufandas y la correa de Sirius.

–Está claro que ninguno de los dos ha sido. Leyla es la persona más leal a ti que conozco, y Erdem es incapaz de hacer nada como eso –Dijo, levantándose también.

–Erdem teme a Serkan, pero le admira al mismo tiempo, así que está descartado. Jamás haría nada en contra de la empresa. Y Leyla daría su vida por ti, ya lo sabes –Mencionó Eda, acercándose a ellos.

–Encuentres lo que encuentres, llámame, ¿vale? –Pidió Serkan, entrelazando su mano con la de Eda y silbando a Sirius, para que los siguiera.

Selin asintió, viéndolos irse, deseando tener algo así algún día: _una familia._

Alguien que la quisiera más allá de lo humanamente posible, alguien a quien querer más allá de lo humanamente posible.

Pero, mientras esperaba a ese amor de su vida, iba a descubrir quién había intentando acabar con la reputación de Serkan Bolat; iba a cambiar, a ayudar, a pedir perdón.

Y el primer paso estaba en mirar las imágenes del día en que se hizo la copia de los planos.

–¿Crees que las cámaras podrán haber captado algo? –Preguntó Eda, cuando ya estaban en la calle, con las palabras de Selin girando en su cabeza sin control.

–Espero que sí. Es nuestra única posibilidad. Si no encontramos nada, estamos perdidos. Estoy perdido.

Eda apretó el agarre en su mano y le besó el hombro por encima de la chaqueta.

–Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Selin descubrirá quién ha sido, solo tenemos que confiar.

–¿Estás segura de que no te molesta que se quede?

–Estoy segura, Serkan. ¿Qué puede pasar en unos pocos días? Además, yo tendré que pasar por mi casa en algún momento. Tú deberías preguntarte si no va a ser incómodo para ti.

–No voy a dormir en ese piso sin ti, Eda Yıldız. Asúmelo. Si vas a ir a casa de tu tía, iré contigo.

–¡Serkan! –Exclamó ella, riendo. –No puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa.

–Me niego a dormir una noche más sin ti. No tenía tantas pesadillas seguidas desde la muerte de mi hermano, es que no voy a pasar por algo así de nuevo. Además, tendremos que hablar con tu tía y con las chicas. No creo que después de que se enteren de que estás embarazada vayan a escandalizarse porque me quede a dormir en tu cama.

–¡Con más razón se van a escandalizar! –Eda levantó los brazos, con indignación y risa al mismo tiempo –Mi tía se pondrá cardiaca. La veo capaz de hasta ponerte unos metros de distancia de seguridad conmigo.

–Mira, _babe_ , si lo que va a querer es asegurarse de que no follemos, lo mejor es que no lo intente. Lo que no nos deje hacer en tu casa, lo vamos a hacer en la nuestra, en el coche o en un ascensor en movimiento. Es así. Mini hada no ha sido un regalo del espíritu santo.

–No puedo creer que te esté oyendo decir esto, Serkan Bolat –Masculló Eda, con las mejillas calientes y una mueca de resignación.

Serkan se rio, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y tirando de su nariz con cariño.

–No puedo mantener mis manos muy lejos de tu cuerpo. Eres adictiva. Me tienes hechizado desde el primer momento y no quiero un encantamiento que me saque de aquí.

–Es sorprendente la forma que tienes de hacerme ruborizar por hablar de follar en cada esquina a hacerme ruborizar por decirme ese tipo de cosas.

–Polifacético lo llaman, _askım._

Pasearon un rato más con Sirius por un parque cercano, debatiendo sobre si se lo iban a decir primero a Ayfer y luego a Aydan, primero a Aydan y luego a Ayfer, a Ayfer y a Aydan a la vez o a ninguna de las dos porque iban a huir a una isla desierta donde no serían encontrados jamás.

–Tu madre va a desmayarse, luego va a gritarnos y luego va a volver a desmayarse.

–Es tu tía la que va a desmayarse en cuanto digas la palabra "bebé". Va a echarme de allí y luego se va a volver a desmayar.

Eda se rio, consciente de que era un escenario muy factible y que podía ocurrir perfectamente.

–Melo va a gritar, pero de la emoción. Está platónicamente enamorada de ti. Que si _enişte_ esto, que si _enişte_ lo otro... Incluso cuando se suponía que tenía que odiarte, en lugar de apoyarme y hablarme mal de ti, te defendía y te excusaba.

–Melek es un sol de persona.

–Sí, lo es, pero no vale que juegues tus cartas de seductor con mis amigas –Dijo Eda, medio en broma, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

–¿Mis cartas de seductor? –Preguntó él, riendo.

La risa de Serkan era algo que siempre recorría toda la columna vertebral de Eda, erizándola el cuerpo. Era un sonido algo ronco, que le hacía cerrar casi los ojos del todo y enseñar una sonrisa perfecta.

_Eda se enamoraba un poco más cada vez que Serkan se reía._

Sobre todo, porque parecía que era algo que solo se permitía hacer con ella: relajarse.

Y entonces soltaba una carcajada o se burlaba de ella o jugaba con ella y Eda se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo, porque Serkan Bolat confiaba en ella,   
en ella más que en nadie,   
en ella _más_ que en él mismo.

–Es que no es justo que seas tan atractivo, te lo juro. Tienes a toda la población femenina babeando por ti.

–¡Serás exagerada! –Serkan la tapó la cara con su mano y ella le hizo cosquillas en el costado para que se apartara –Dudo seriamente que Fifi, por ejemplo, babee por mí, nena. Además, a mi me vale con que tú lo hagas.

–Tampoco te lo creas tanto. Eres tú el que babea por mí.

–No seré yo quién te lo niegue. No solo babeo por ti _, vivo_ por ti.

Eda rodó lo ojos, pero le sonrió, dándole un beso en la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya por encima de su hombro.

–Tendremos que ir volviendo, ¿no?

Sirius apareció entonces entre sus piernas después de correr entre los árboles y Serkan le puso la correa para regresar a casa y prepararse para ir a trabajar.

–¿Vas a venir conmigo a la oficina?

–Voy a pasar por mi casa para cambiarme de ropa y coger un par de cosas que necesito para la universidad esta tarde.

Serkan hizo una mueca de tristeza que derritió a Eda, pero asintió, consciente de que ahora ella tenía más responsabilidades y que, por mucho que le costara -p _orque la quería tener siempre cerca_ \- tenía que dejarla su espacio propio.

–¿Vas a contarle a tu tía lo de mi padre y...?

La voz de Serkan fue debilitándose y se rehusó a mirarla, muy preocupado en Sirius, que andaba unos pasos por delante.

–Voy a hablar primero con tu padre. Quiero que me explique qué pasó. Luego veré cómo se lo cuento a mi tía sin que intente ir a matarte a ti.

–Sé que me culpará y lo entiendo, Eda. Y como te dije, también entenderé si nos quieres o _ella nos quiere_ , denunciar.

–Serkan, mírame. Mírame, por favor –Se paró en mitad de la calle y se puso delante de él, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos.

Era un gesto que se la estaba haciendo costumbre, pero que parecía surtir efecto porque toda la atención de Serkan se centraba en ella, en su mirada, en lo que fuera a decir.

–Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que no tome represalias, El accidente pasó hace muchos años ya y, diga lo que diga mi tía, o digas lo que digas tú mismo, tú no tuviste nada que ver. _No eres el responsable_. No vas a asumir una culpa que no es tuya.

–Pero, Eda, fue mi padre. Tu tía no va a querer tener ninguna relación con nadie de mi familia, lo cual es lógico. Y menos va a querer que _tú_ la tengas.

–Es una pena que no sea ella quien tenga que decidir eso, ¿verdad?

Eda le besó sin darle tiempo a seguir replicando y Serkan se hundió en el beso como si fuera su salvavidas personal. La mano que llevaba la correa de Sirius se asentó en su cintura mientras con la otra la agarraba del cuello y la juntaba más a él todavía.

La mordió el labio inferior, tirando de él y dejando un pequeño beso después.

–No te alteres en mitad de la calle, _Serkan Bey._

–¿Cómo no voy a alterarme si te tengo tan cerca, Eda Yıldız?

Ella le guiñó un ojo y volvió a entrelazar sus manos, instándole a acelerar el paso porque se les estaba haciendo tarde.

Serkan se cambió el jersey negro de cuello alto con el que había bajado, para desilusión de Eda, que _amaba_ cómo le quedaba, y se puso un traje gris con chaleco en su lugar.

–Ahí está. Bienvenido de nuevo, Serkan Bolat –Dijo ella, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

–Creo que te has equivocado, _hayatım_. La reverencia te la tendría que hacer yo a ti.

–¿Por qué exactamente? –Eda frunció el ceño, algo perdida.

–¿Porque eres una reina? –Preguntó él, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo –Mira que te lo repito y parece que se te olvida.

Serkan la lanzó un beso cuando ella rodó los ojos con la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios y se despidió de Sirius, que ya se había tumbado en su esquina, mientras Eda fue a buscar su bolso.

–¿Te dejó en casa de tu tía entonces? –Preguntó, cerrando la puerta con llave y siguiéndola por las escaleras.

–No quiero atrasarte más, Serkan. Sabes que puedo coger un taxi y...

–Eda –El tono serio la hizo callarse al instante y girarse, encontrándosele un par de escalones por encima, con los brazos cruzados –No vas a ir en taxi cuando tienes un novio que puede llevarte en coche. Además, me puedo permitir llegar tarde algún día; suficientes horas invierto en la oficina. Asunto cerrado.

Ella sonrió y subió un escalón, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y obligándole a inclinarse para tener sus rostros a la misma altura.

–Eres guapísimo incluso cuando te enfadas.

Un tono suave de rojo se instaló en las mejillas de Serkan, que se había perdido en sus ojos y tardó en procesar las palabras.

–Bien, me llevarás tú –Accedió, acariciando sus narices con dulzura.

–Bien –Respondió él, con la voz cortada y los labios entreabiertos, deseosos de besarla.

Pero Eda sonrió con picardía y le soltó, dándose la vuelta y continuando escaleras abajo.

Oyó a Serkan maldecir por lo bajo y escondió una risa cuando los pasos acelerados de él la alcanzaron.

–Esta noche vamos a hablar con nuestras familias. _A la vez_. Juntos. Y vas a venirte a vivir conmigo. Así no tendré que despedirme de ti en ningún momento del día –Dijo Serkan, cuando llegaron a casa de Ayfer.

–Tienes que aprender a vivir sin mi, nene –Bromeó Eda, dándole un beso en la mejilla y quitándose el cinturón.

–No quiero –Su tono infantil la hizo reír, y le miró, enmarcándole la cara con las manos.

–Te quiero, Serkan Bolat.

Vio en sus ojos como se derritió con sus palabras y la expresión del rostro se le suavizó al girar un poco la cara y besarla la palma.

–Y yo te quiero a ti, Eda Yıldız.

Bajó del coche con ella y la cogió de la cintura, inclinándose y besándola el estómago.

–Y te quiero a ti, mini hada.

Quedaron en verse para comer juntos y Serkan se fue a la oficina, ansioso porque Selin todavía no le había llamado y eso solo podía significar que no había encontrado nada. Y también algo ansioso por volver, pues llevaba demasiados días desaparecido.

Concretamente, llevaba casi dos semanas sin ver a nadie; no había contestado los mensajes de Piril, ni las llamadas de Engin, ni los correos de Leyla.   
Nada.   
_Absolutamente nada._  
(A la única persona a la que podría haber respondido no había intentado contactar con él, _así que qué más daba_ ).

La primera vez que había salido de la nueva casa había sido la tarde anterior, cuando había pasado por la universidad. Porque podía estar toda la vida sin ver a nadie, pero _no estaría toda la vida sin ver a Eda._

Y aunque algo en lo más recóndito de su mente le gritaba que diera la vuelta, que no la iba a encontrar, que ni siquiera sabía si había empezado ya las clases, que no había apenas posibilidades de verla, lo había intentado. Cualquier mínima posibilidad relacionada con Eda Yıldız era suficiente.

Y al final si la encontró, entre el olor a libros y a nuevos comienzos. La encontró y se sinceró y todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

–¿Serkan? –Se quitó las gafas de sol para mirar a Engin, que se apresuraba hacia él –¡Serkan! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, su mejor amigo le estaba apresando en un abrazo y todos los trabajadores les estaban mirando.

–Engin. Engin, ya vale –Le recriminó, palmeando la espalda con algo de incomodidad –¿Dónde está tu seriedad? Estamos en la empresa.

Engin rodó los ojos, separándose.

–Sí, el mismo Serkan Bolat de siempre, no hay duda.

Y Serkan sonrió, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que le acompañara a su oficina.

–Piril y yo hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible para no perder ningún cliente. Estamos asegurando que es un error que no se volverá a comentar, que es la primera vez que te pasa algo así, y todas esas cosas, ya me entiendes. Y creo que Selin ha estado intentando contactar con la prensa.

–No fue un error mío, Engin.

–Imagino que te habrá costado asimilarlo, _abi,_ y no pasa nada. Es normal. Pero eres humano, también te equivocas, y no por eso eres peor arquitecto, ¿vale?

–No fue un error mío, Engin –Repitió Serkan, quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola en el respaldo de su silla. –Eda se ha dado cuenta de que hay un cambio en los planos. Alguien nos ha saboteado.

–¿Eda? ¿Has hablado con Eda? ¿Has estado con Eda? –Preguntó Engin, emocionado, acercándose a él.

–¿Eso es con todo lo que te quedas de lo que te he dicho?

–Perdón, perdón –Alzó las manos, riéndose –Es que eres un dolor de cabeza todo triste con un corazón roto, llorando por las esquinas y autocompadeciéndote y denigrándote porque no mereces un ángel como ella y _blablablá_.

–Yo no me autocompadezco –Respondió Serkan, con el ceño fruncido, cruzando los brazos –Y no he estado llorando por las esquinas.

–Pues llorando en tu cuarto, me da igual. Ya me lo contarás luego, de todas formas. Ahora lo más relevante: ¿Cómo que hay un cambio en los planos? ¿Quién ha podido hacerlo?

Serkan solo tuvo que levantar una ceja para que Engin diera una palmada con entendimiento.

–Voy a matarlo. Espera aquí un segundo.

–¡Engin! ¡Engin! –Serkan alzó la mano, llamándole, pero su amigo ya había echado a andar fuera de la oficina.

Maldijo por lo bajo y le siguió lo más rápido que pudo porque Serkan Bolat no corría, o al menos _no_ correría delante de sus empleados.

Engin se había plantado ante Efe, que debía haber llegado hacía relativamente poco y estaba en su mesa.

–¡Serás desgraciado, hijo de puta!

Serkan le puso la mano en el hombro y le obligo a mantenerse en el sitio.

–Podéis iros a casa, _arkadaşlar._ –Dijo, viendo que todos habían dejado de trabajar para atender el posible conflicto.

Fueron saliendo lo más rápido posible, quedando Leyla y Erdem al final.

–¿No necesita nada, Serkan _Bey_?

–Puedes irte tranquila, Leyla. Tenéis el día libre.

Leyla asintió, algo nerviosa, y ella y Erdem salieron apresurados como el resto. Ambos se encontraron a Eda en la entrada, que se había duchado y cambiado lo más rápido posible, aprovechando que su tía no estaba y que no tenía que dar explicaciones, para ir a la oficina y trabajar un poco.

–El ambiente está muy tenso. Yo que tú no iría –Le aconsejó Leyla, sabiendo que, de todas formas, Eda no le haría caso.

Erdem la agarró del brazo, pidiéndola con la mirada que se quedara con ellos, pues nunca habían visto a Engin así y se había asustado, pero Eda le tocó la mano con suavidad y se soltó, sonriéndoles.

Dio unos pasos tentativos y se quedó clavada al oír el grito furioso de Engin. Desde donde estaba, ninguno de los tres hombres podía verla, pero ella veía todo con clara nitidez.

Serkan había esperado a que Leyla y Erdem desaparecieran por la puerta para soltar a Engin, dándole vía libre.

–¿Cómo has tenido los santos cojones de cambiar los planos?

Efe dio un paso atrás, mirando de uno a otro sin saber qué decir.

–¿Cómo os habéis enterado?

–Ni siquiera estaba seguro del todo, pero gracias por acabar de confirmármelo. –Dijo Serkan, que se cruzó de brazos para evitar darle un puñetazo.

–¡Eres un sinvergüenza! ¡Un mierdas! ¡Un santísimo hijo de puta! –Gritó Engin, que dio un paso al frente para tenerle más cerca. –¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué querías conseguir? ¿Hundir a ArtLife o hundir a Serkan?

Efe sonrió de costado y se cruzó de brazos también.

–Particularmente a Serkan –Admitió.

–¿Cuál es tu problema exactamente? –Preguntó el susodicho, que estaba apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que empezaba a dolerle.

–No me gustas. Más allá de que eres una fuerte competencia en el gremio, creo que eres igual de inútil que tu padre, que lo consiguió todo con dinero, para tapar sus desastres.

Serkan dio un paso adelante también y le encaró.

–¿De qué estás hablando, Efe?

–Os he investigado. A los Bolat. Una familia un poco desestructurada, ¿no te parece? La cuestión es que encontré una noticia sobre un derrumbe que acabó con la vida de una pareja. ¿Te suena?

Serkan estaba empezando a ver todo rojo de la rabia, pero le permitió seguir hablando.

–¿Sabes quién era esa pareja, Serkan?

Eda, que seguía ahí, escuchando todo, debatió consigo misma si interferir o no. Efe no paraba de decepcionarla con cada palabra que decía y deseaba ir allí, darle una bofetada y llevarse a Serkan lejos de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño.

–No te conviene seguir por ese camino –Advirtió Engin, con la voz contenida.

–Los padres de tu querida Eda, Serkan. Esa era la pareja que mató tu padre. Solo quería que el mundo viera que tú puede cometer el mismo error. Y pensé que lo había conseguido, viendo los días que han pasado.

–Es una pena que te hayamos pillado, ¿verdad?

–Aquel escándalo va a salir a la luz, Serkan. Me aseguraré de ello. Porque tu punto débil no este lugar –Dijo, señalando a las instalaciones de ArtLife –Tú punto débil es Eda. Y cuando se entere de esto, la perderás para siempre. Aunque ya lo has ido estropeando tu solo, al dejarla por el trabajo y...

–Cállate –Serkan no se movió ni un paso. Descruzó los brazos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón de traje, flexionando los dedos. –Cállate Efe, porque estás cruzando la línea y no responderé a las consecuencias de mis actos.

–Cuando se entere Eda, Serkan –Siguió, ignorándole, todavía con una sonrisa ladeada –vendrá corriendo a mi, que la he ayudado y apoyado desde que la dejaste. Y disfrutaré de ello, porque Eda es un efecto colateral que no esperaba, pero que no está nada mal.

–Di su nombre una vez más y te parto los dientes –No alzó la voz, porque ni hacia falta. Efe era consciente del límite al que le estaba llevando y no quería parar.

–Eda es una maravilla, ¿verdad? Voy a deleitarme de ese cuerpo por ti, no te preocupes porq...

Pero no continuó porque Serkan le dio un puñetazo que le rompió la nariz y le hizo tambalearse.

–Mira, subnormal de los cojones...

Y no pudo acabar porque Eda, que lo había escuchado todo, entró como una bala y se puso delante. Y de un momento a otro alzó la mano y le cruzó la cara.

El sonido de la bofetada retumbó en el lugar y consiguió que tanto Engin como Serkan abrieran la boca, impresionados.

–Eso ha tenido que doler tanto –Murmuró Engin, con la voz temblando.

–A mi me dio una hostia así una vez, pero te puedo prometer que no me dejó la marca permanente que le va a dejar a este idiota. Se le han tenido que saltar un par de muelas fijo –Le contestó Serkan, en el mismo tono, encandilado con su novia.

–¡Serkan! ¡Ya sé quién es el culpable!

Selin entró en el lugar, con unos papeles en alto. Pero él alzó la mano, cortándola.

–Un poco tarde, querida –Dijo Engin, que todavía estaba procesando la bofetada de Eda a Efe.

Selin se acercó, con pasos tentativos, notando la tensión en el ambiente.

–Eda... –Efe la miró, con una mano en la mejilla y sangre goteándole de la nariz.

–Vete de aquí con un poco de dignidad, porque como intentes hundir de nuevo a Serkan, la perderás del todo.

Y así, con la cabeza ladeada, cogió su chaqueta y se fue.

–Voy a llamar a Ceren para que se encargue del caso. Denuncia y lo que haga falta. Pero tendremos sus acciones de vuelta –Aseguró Engin, con el ceño fruncido hasta que vio a Efe desaparecer por la puerta.

Serkan se acercó a Eda, que tenía las manos sobre la boca y estaba llorando en silencio.

–Lo siento muchísimo, _hayatım_. Sé que es tu ídolo y...

Eda no le dejó seguir hablando, abrazándole por la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Serkan respondió inmediatamente, pasando un brazo por su espalda y acariciándola el pelo.

–Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido –Susurró en su oído, separándose de ella y cogiéndola la cara entre las manos –El mundo es demasiado cruel para alguien como tú.

–Lo has hecho genial, _Edagim_. Ese estúpido no merece que derrames ni una lágrima por él, a ver si le vas a subir el ego o algo y se va a creer más importante de lo que es. Y como el ego empiece a ocupar más que él mismo no va a poder ni entrar en su casa, ¿sabes? –Engin la dejó un beso cariñoso en la frente y le dio una palmada a Serkan en el hombro antes de hacerle un gesto a Selin para que saliera con él.

Eda se secó la cara, riéndose levemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novio.

–Voy a avisar a mi tía y a las chicas y esta noche vamos a pasar a ver a tu madre para contarles todo. Así de paso hablo con tu padre. No vamos a dejar que Efe nos estropee las buenas noticias, ¿verdad?

Serkan solo pudo sonreír y besarla toda la cara, haciéndola reír más.

–¿Te acuerdas cuando te conté que el universo espera millones de años para que se cree una estrella?

Ella asintió, recuperando la respiración y perdiéndose en la intensidad de sus ojos.

–Pues yo esperaré lo mismo por ti, mi reina. Por verte brillar.

–No vas a necesitar esperarme porque ya me tienes aquí, _contigo_ –Respondió Eda, con la voz suave, acariciando su barba con su nariz.

Serkan la miró y algo en su pecho estalló como cada vez que era consciente de que Eda Yıldız le amaba con la misma fuerza con la que él la amaba a ella.

–¿Comemos en tu casa? –Preguntó ella, cuando llegaron al coche.

– _Nuestra._

–¿Comemos en nuestra casa? –Rectificó, rodando los ojos con gracia.

–Donde usted mande, jefa.

–¿Me dejas conducir entonces? Como soy la jefa y tal...

–No tientes tanto a la suerte –Rio Serkan, revolviéndola el pelo y haciéndola resoplar.

De camino estuvieron hablando sobre la ropa que tendrían que comprar para el bebé,   
y la cuna,   
y los peluches,   
y qué habitación elegirían de la casa,  
y de qué color pintarían las paredes  
y...

–Está claro que el hecho de que vaya a ser una mini hada no supone que tengamos que ponerlas rosas, ¿verdad?

Eda rio, como siempre que le veía tan convencido de que sería una niña.

–Y tampoco azul si acaba siendo un mini robot.

–Descartamos esos, entonces. ¿Qué te parece amarillo? Como el color de tu vestido en la fiesta de compromiso.

–¿Tanto te gustó?

–No pude pensar en otra cosa durante días, Eda. Te lo juro.

Eda soltó una carcajada y le dejó una tierna caricia en la mano que tenía apoyada en la palanca de cambios.

–Vale, amarillo pastel, decidido.

Serkan cogió su mano y la acercó a su boca, soplando un beso en sus dedos.

–Ya estaba enamorado de ti aquel día.

–Pues no lo parecía –Bromeó Eda, frunciendo el ceño con gracia.

–Era algo idiota en aquellos tiempos.

–Yo empecé a verte como algo más que un robot cuando hiciste aquel truco de magia con el collar y luego me hablaste de las estrellas. Hay algo en tu voz contando historias que...

–¿Que te calienta?

–¡Serkan Bolat! –Exclamó Eda, riéndose, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

–Pillada –Sonrió él, picándola un moflete con dulzura.

Comieron en el suelo del salón, junto a Sirius, con una película navideña de fondo y las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana como una canción de cuna. Y luego durmieron la siesta uno casi sobre el otro, tapados con su manta de siempre.

Hasta que llegó Selin y su pelea con la cerradura les despertó a ambos.

Serkan se enderezó, bostezando y se puso la capucha de la sudadera que estaba usando para estar por la casa. Abrió la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados del sueño y respondió al saludo de Selin inaudiblemente.

Volvió junto a Eda y se tumbó a su lado de nuevo, abrazándola para impedirla que se levantara. Cerró los ojos del todo y se escondió en su cuello, murmurando incoherencias sobre su piel que la hacían reír, sobre todo por el roce de la barba en un lugar tan sensible.

–No seas niño, Serkan –Le dijo Eda, luchando por despegarse de él, con una sonrisa eterna en la cara.

–Vamos a dormir otra vez, anda –Respondió él, con la voz baja.

–¿Tan cansado te dejé ayer después de la ducha? –Murmuró, en su oído, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo y haciéndole jadear.

Serkan soltó una risa y se movió, para mirarla a los ojos.

–Nunca podré cansarme de ti.

Eda le sonrió con ternura y le besó la nariz, levantándose del sofá y cogiéndole la mano para levantarle también.

–Voy a ir llamando a mi tía para avisarla de lo de esta noche. ¿Vamos yendo ya para casa de tus padres nosotros?

Serkan hizo una mueca, pero asintió, cogiendo el móvil también para hablar con su madre. No quería que Eda tuviera que enfrentarse al dolor otra vez, pero su padre necesitaba asumir sus errores, y solo ella sería capaz de conseguirlo.

Se cambió rápidamente, eligiendo unos vaqueros claros y ese jersey de cuello negro que tanto le había gustado a su novia y se despidió de Selin, que estaba con el ordenador intentando extender la culpabilidad de Efe en cuanto al derrumbe. Así le hundía mientras limpiaba la imagen de Serkan.

Eda le esperaba fuera, agachada junto a Sirius, mientras le hacía cosquillas.

–¿Preparada?

–Todo lo preparada que se puede estar cuando vas a afrontar al culpable de la muerte de tus padres.

Serkan agachó la mirada y la abrió la puerta del coche, ayudando a Sirius a subir a la parte de atrás.

–Necesito que, en todo momento, sepas que cualquier cosa que le diga a tu padre no tiene nada que ver contigo. Necesito que seas mi soporte esta noche, sentirte más cerca que nunca. Me da igual lo que pueda pensar mi tía, tus padres, o el espíritu santo. Yo te he elegido a ti. Y no me voy a arrepentir. _Nunca._

–Hagas lo que hagas y digas lo que digas te voy a entender, te voy a apoyar y te voy a querer como he hecho desde que te conozco, mi reina. Es lo único que sé hacer, en realidad _. Vivir por y para ti._

–Nos esperan unas horas largas, Serkan. Pero nos tenemos mutuamente y eso es todo lo que importa.


	5. Constelación inmortal

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Bolat, Aydan los estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, con Seyfi junto a ella, como siempre. Saludó a ambos con un abrazo, que se prolongó un poco más en Eda. Serkan la había avisado la noche anterior por mensaje que se lo había contado todo y la mujer suponía que había llegado la hora de afrontar la realidad.

–Lo siento mucho, _tatlım_.

Eda compuso una sonrisa temblorosa y tapó las manos de Aydan con las suyas, dándola un suave apretón.

–No es tu culpa, Aydan _hanım._

Hubo un intento de sonrisa también por su parte, pero esta no alcanzó su mirada.

Esperó a que Serkan las adelantara, entrando con Seyfi a la casa y miró a Eda de frente.

–Quizá no tengo culpa en esa cuestión, pero he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, y abandonar a mi hijo ha sido el peor de ellos. Y sé que, a causa de eso, Serkan es como es, y que, a causa de eso también, te ha ocultado la verdad al principio.   
Por mis errores, Serkan se convirtió en el hombre cerrado que conociste hace unos meses, incapaz de mostrar sus sentimientos, _incapaz de entenderlos_. Y no sabes lo agradecida que voy a estar toda mi vida contigo por traer la luz de nuevo a los ojos de mi niño. Y por no abandonarle como lo hice yo. Sé que lo que más teme Serkan es la soledad, y sé que no habría sobrevivido a estar de nuevo solo con ella, ¿me entiendes?

Eda asintió, con lágrimas en las mejillas y el corazón más pequeño en el pecho.

–Gracias. Gracias, de verdad. Como madre, daría mi vida por la felicidad de mi hijo. Por evitar el dolor y hacerle entender que hay errores que no son suyos y que no tiene que cargar con el pesar de ellos. Y como mujer, Eda, me enorgullece que te tenga a ti a su lado. A una estrella fugaz que ha llegado para quedarse.

Y Eda se echó a llorar del todo, porque meses atrás jamás habría imaginado que Aydan podría llegar a referirse a ella de esa manera. Y ahora estaban la una frente a la otra, con las manos unidas, las mejillas húmedas y la seguridad de que ambas amaban a Serkan y harían cualquier cosa por él.

–Sé que mi marido te ha hecho más daño que nadie y entenderé si decides no volver a pisar esta casa o no volver a dirigirte a nosotros. Lo único que necesitaba saber es que perdonarías a Serkan. Nada más es importante.

–No quiero desvincularme de ti, Aydan hanim. Además, todavía tenemos que conseguir que puedas salir a la calle de nuevo. Pero Alptekin Bey tiene muchas cosas que explicarme y no tengo claro cómo reaccionaré al saberlas.

Aydan la dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño, demostrándola su comprensión y ambos entraron a la casa, encontrándose a Serkan tirándole una pequeña pelota a Sirius mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá.

–Nunca pensé que vería a mi hijo tan tranquilo y feliz –Murmuró Aydan, más para sí misma que para alguien en concreto.

Se apartó junto a Seyfi al ver que Eda se acercaba a él y le besaba el cabello. Serkan se irguió de golpe y su mirada se derritió al ver una sonrisa en los labios de su novia.

–Todo va a ir bien.

–Lo sé –Respondió, cogiendo una bocanada de aire y besándola el dedo en el que llevaba el anillo de la rosa. –¿A qué hora iba a venir tu tía, al final?

–Vendrá con las chicas para las 8 o así. Me ha dicho que quiere traerle un ramo de flores a tu madre para alegrar esta casa –Le dijo, riéndose levemente.

–También tendremos que poner flores en nuestra casa, ¿no crees?

–Esperemos que mini robot no sea alérgico a las flores, como su papá –Susurró, sobre la mejilla de Serkan, al acercarse para darle un beso.

–Hemos quedado que va a ser mini hada –Replicó él, con los dientes juntos, frunciendo tanto el ceño que Eda se echó a reír.

–No te ilusiones tanto, Serkan, de verdad. Que no te quiero llorando en nuestra cama si al final es un niño. Suficiente lloramos ayer, y hemos dicho que no más.

–Punto 1: de llorar, Serkan Bolat no lloraría en una esquina. Parece que has hablado con Engin o algo porque me dijo esta mañana algo parecido y me siento ofendido. No me escondo para llorar porque no creo que sea algo que me haga más débil o que tenga que tapar. Así que, si lloro, lloraré delante de ti.  
Y punto 2: a pesar de que me haría muchísima ilusión que fuera una niña, jamás me entristecerá que traigamos a un mini robot a este mundo. Sea cómo sea, quien quiera y decida ser, lo que más valoro y más me importa es que es resultado de lo que nos amamos, y eso siempre va a ser suficiente para mí.

–No tienes derecho a emocionarme así en casa de tus padres –Le recriminó ella, en broma, ahogando un sollozo y abrazándole por el cuello.

Sirius estaba a sus pies, con la pelota en la boca y la cola de un lado para otro, deseoso de seguir jugando, pero se sentó en cuanto vio que sus padres parecía que no iban a hacerle mucho caso.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Aydan y Seyfi les interrumpieron, trayendo una bandeja con cafés.

–¿Quieres que avise a Alptekin Bey, Eda?

–No te preocupes, Seyfi. Dime dónde está y me acercaré yo misma.

Serkan la miró, con más emociones en los ojos de las que ella jamás podría interpretar, pero le apretó la mano y dejó que la diera un pequeño beso en los labios antes de irse.

Se encontró a Alptekin en el jardín, cerca de la piscina y cerró los ojos, respirando hondamente. Tenía que ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos.

Aunque estuviera rota por dentro, no iba a mostrarle a ese hombre el daño que la había causado.

–Alptekin Bey.

Él se giró, con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

–Eda –Respondió, sin moverse – Imaginé que este momento llegaría.

–¿Entonces ha imaginado qué me va a decir?

Se encogió de hombros, mirando al cielo y a las nubes grises que llevaban todo el día rodeando la cuidad.

–Lo siento, supongo.

Eda apretó los dientes, con rabia, y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Supone?

–¿Qué esperas que diga, Eda? Lo siento. Cometí un error, cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado quise buscarte, pero te habías cambiado el apellido y no te encontré.

–¿Y prefirió hacer como si mis padres no hubieran muerto por tu culpa? ¿Prefirió olvidar que había dejado a una niña huérfana por ser un incompetente?

Alptekin apartó la mirada y Eda se acercó un poco más.

–Por lo menos tenga el valor de mirarme a los ojos ahora. Tantos años después.

–No puedo cambiar lo que pasó.

–¡No le estoy pidiendo que lo haga porque ya lo sé! ¡Pero sería muy amable de su parte mostrar algo de arrepentimiento! Porque destruyó una familia hace años y ha estado a punto de destruir otra al no decirme esto en cuánto descubrió quién era yo y dejó que su hijo renunciara a cualquier intento de felicidad y cargara con errores que no eran suyos, Alptekin Bey.

–Aunque le hubiera dicho algo, Serkan no me habría escuchado. Nunca lo ha hecho.

–Porque nunca has sido un padre para mí –Serkan apareció junto a ella, cogiéndola de la mano y mirando al hombre frente a él con una indiferencia que llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiendo –Nunca has luchado por comprenderme ni me has apoyado ni me has ayudado en nada. Y para un momento que me habría servido para verte como ese padre que solo tengo en los recuerdos que guardo con mi hermano; un momento en el que podrías haberme dicho que merecía tener el amor de Eda y que tú asumirías las consecuencias, permitiéndome una oportunidad de ver esta vida como algo más que el simple trabajo; para un momento en el que podría haberte abrazado y querido de nuevo, huiste, te acobardaste; y eso me ayudó a darme cuenta más todavía de lo poco que te he necesitado desde hace años, de lo poco que nos une, de que no eres mi padre, porque nunca has actuado como tal.

–Replantéese sus errores, Alptekin _Bey_. Porque quedarse sin familia es lo más triste que nos puede pasar como humanos, pero quedarnos sin familia teniéndola cerca es casi más doloroso.   
Yo nunca tendré la opción de ver a mis padres de nuevo por su error y, sobre todo, porque ya no están aquí físicamente, pero si Serkan decide alejarse y no tener contacto con usted, será únicamente por su error, porque no hay barreras como la vida y la muerte, como me pasa a mí.   
No voy a denunciarle, no tengo fuerzas para revivir el dolor de la pérdida de mis padres de nuevo, y menos con un escándalo en la prensa, como seguro que pasará; no obstante, no pretendo tener ninguna relación con usted, no pretendo verlo, ni tenerlo en consideración.  
La vida le devolverá de una forma u otra todo el daño que ha hecho, estoy segura.

Eda miró a Serkan, esperando por si quería decir algo más, pero él la sonrió, orgulloso de ella, y caminó de su mano de vuelta al interior de la casa, donde Aydan y Seyfi les esperaban, mordiéndose las uñas.

–No merece un hombre así a su lado, Aydan _Hanim_ –Dijo Eda, en cuanto la vio tan preocupada.

–No me sorprende la falta de sentimientos de tu marido, _anne_ , pero si me sorprende que sigas con él –Añadió Serkan, dándola un beso en la frente antes de ir a donde Sirius para darle de cenar.

Aydan sonrió a medios, con tristeza, viendo por la ventana como Alptekin se iba.

–No solo él ha fallado en esta tarea de ser padre, Serkan –Le dijo, acariciándole el pelo con cariño.

–No puedes fallar en algo que ni siquiera intentas –Respondió él, mientras se acercaba a la cocina.

–¿Va a cocinar, Serkan _Bey?_ –Preguntó Seyfi, siguiéndole.

–Sí, no te preocupes, Seyfi. Puedes tomarte el resto del día libre si quieres. O puedes cenar con nosotros.

Al hombre se le iluminaron los ojos con ilusión, mirando a Aydan, esperando una confirmación. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y asintió levemente.

–¿Vamos a celebrar algo? –Preguntó, yendo hacia su hijo.

Serkan solo la guiñó un ojo y se ató el delantal, remangándose el jersey hasta los codos.

–¡ _Hayatım,_ te llaman! –La voz de Eda voló por la estancia y sus pasos apresurados en seguida se empezaron a oír –Es Engin.

–Pon el altavoz –Pidió Serkan, que se estaba lavando las manos.

–¡ _Abi!_ Piril ha conseguido que Efe haga un comunicado contando todo lo que pasó y Selin lo ha mandado a la prensa. Pon la tele ahora mismo.

De un momento a otro, todos estaban de vuelta en el salón, con la noticia del gran arquitecto Efe Akman intentando sabotear al mejor arquitecto de Turquía, Serkan Bolat.

Había unas cuantas fotos de ambos, de la empresa, del derrumbe y el vídeo del propio Efe declarándose culpable.

–Lo hemos conseguido, _abi_. Se vuelve a Italia para intentar no perder sus negocios allí por el escándalo y va a devolverle las acciones de Selin.

Serkan se sentó en el sofá y se tapó la cara con las manos, sin poder creérselo. ArtLife volvía a ser casi suya. Podía volver a estar tranquilo.

En la televisión, solo se oían disculpas a Serkan por parte de todos los medios que le habían juzgado, criticado y apaleado y Eda se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el cuello.

–Te dije que toda Turquía te pediría perdón –Le besó el hombro, dejando que él se apoyara en ella y respirara profundamente.

–Ven a cenar esta noche a casa con Piril, Engin. Van a venir Ayfer, Ceren, Fifi y Melo. _Anne_ y Seyfi también van a estar. Tenemos mucho que celebrar –Dijo, con la voz contenida, entrelazando una mano con Eda.

–En un rato estamos allí –Aseguró Engin, despidiéndose.

–La felicidad ya está un poco más cerca –Le susurró Eda.

–La felicidad siempre está cerca cuando tú lo estás –Respondió él, besándola el dorso y yendo de vuelta a la cocina.

Seyfi se dispuso a ayudarle y Aydan y Eda se unieron también; y los cuatro, de un lado a otro, fueron preparando la cena. Serkan tarareaba canciones de Elvis mientras Seyfi y Aydan discutían por el color del mantel que querían poner y Eda lloraba de la risa, mirando a una familia que no había buscado, pero que había encontrado de casualidad y que no quería perder.

Un par de horas después la casa se llenó de comida,  
y de luces,  
y de flores.

Engin y Piril se habían encontrado a Ayfer y a las chicas en la puerta y habían entrado juntos, bromeando porque Erdem seguía llorando por Fifi y Leyla estaba cada día más desesperada.

–¡¿Todo esto para celebrar que Efe desaparece de nuestras vidas, _abi_?! –Exclamó Engin, yendo a darle un abrazo a Serkan, que se estaba quitando el delantal, y un beso en la mejilla a Eda.

–Tenemos más que celebrar –Aseguró ella, poniendo las flores que había traído Ayfer con un poco de agua.

–¿Más? ¿Qué más?

–Eso he preguntado yo también, _canim_ –Le dijo Aydan a Engin, acercándose a él y dándole un breve apretón en el hombro con cariño. Él se giró y la besó la frente, rodeándola con un brazo.

–Son perfectos juntos, ¿verdad? –La susurró, cuando Serkan se acercó a Eda y dejó una caricia en su nariz.

Aydan le sonrió con emoción, asintiendo.

–El milagro Eda Yıldız –Confirmó, mirando a su hijo brillar más que nunca.

–¿Qué crees que es la sorpresa? –Le murmuró Engin a Piril, mientras se sentaba a su lado e la mesa. A su derecha estaba Ceren, que se unió a la conversación, diciendo que igual Serkan le había pedido matrimonio esta vez de verdad.

–¿Te imaginas que nos dicen que se casan? –Preguntó Melo, un poco más alto, emocionada.

Fifi, a su lado, se rio, negando con la cabeza y moviéndose un poco para que Seyfi pudiera sentarse en la otra silla. Ayfer llegó para presidir ese lado de la mesa y Aydan se puso en frente, dejando a su derecha a Serkan, al otro lado de Piril, y a su izquierda a Eda, junto a Seyfi.

Cenaron así, entre anécdotas, aventuras, recuerdos y muchas risas. Conociéndose más, entendiéndose más, aceptándose más,   
_valorándose más._

Bajo la mesa, los pies de Eda jugaban con los de Serkan; y, sobre la mesa, sus manos picaban con la necesidad de entrelazarse.

Cuando fue llegando la hora del té y el café, el estómago de Eda se hizo un nudo y Serkan tragó saliva.   
Era el momento.

–Os hemos hecho esperar ya demasiado y nosotros tampoco aguantamos más sin decíroslo así que, ahí va la noticia –Dijo Serkan, aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

Eda se levantó, sonriendo con nerviosismo y puso sus manos sobre su barriga, con suavidad. Serkan se colocó tras ella y puso sus manos encima, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

–Estoy embarazada –Soltó, rápido, sin pensarlo y miró las expresiones de cada uno de los presentes, apostando por quién reaccionaría primero.

_Por supuesto_ , Melo y Engin se levantaron a la vez, aplaudiendo y gritando.

–¡Dada! ¡Enhorabuena! –Exclamó, abrazándola con fuerza y soltando unas lágrimas de felicidad –¡Voy a ser tía, qué fantasía!

Abrazó a Serkan también, dándole un beso en la mejilla y él la guiñó un ojo, con dulzura.

–¡Al final tus sospechas eran ciertas, _abi_! ¡Qué máquina! –Engin le cogió por los hombros y le apretó, levantándole del suelo.

Serkan soltó una carcajada en el aire, agarrándose a su amigo y revolviéndole el pelo.

–Muchísimas felicidades, de verdad –Les dijo a ambos, cuando bajó a Serkan y cogió las manos de Eda entre las suyas, mirándola a los ojos con seriedad –Os merecéis lo mejor que el mundo pueda daros.

Eda se limpió una lágrima y le dio un pequeño abrazo antes de girarse para abrazar también a Ceren y Fifi. Piril y Seyfi también les dieron la enhorabuena y solo quedaban Ayfer y Aydan, que seguían sentadas en la mesa,

Aydan, en realidad, estaba llorando, y Ayfer tenía la boca abierta, como en shock.

–¿ _Anne_? –Preguntó Serkan, preocupado, acercándose a ella.

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes –Aseguró ella, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo que la tendió Seyfi –Es que estoy muy contenta por vosotros. Porque ya os tocaba ser felices. ¡Y, coño, que voy a ser abuela!

Serkan se echó a reír y la besó la mejilla, susurrando un "te quiero mucho" que la emocionó más.

Ayfer, por otro lado, no reaccionaba a nada. Eda estaba sentada a su lado, intentando que la mirara, pero la mujer parecía estar en otro mundo.

–¿Igual no tendría que haberlo dicho tan de improvisto? –Preguntó Eda, a nadie en particular, empezando a agobiarse.

–¿Ayfer _hanim?_ –Serkan se acercó, algo asustado también.

–No me lo puedo creer –Murmuró, casi inaudiblemente –No me lo puedo creer.

Eda abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Ayfer la miró y la cogió la cara entre sus manos.

–Vas a ser la mejor madre del mundo, mi niña –La dijo, con la voz rota y las lágrimas en los ojos. –Y sé que tus padres están allí arriba cuidando de ti y celebrando esta noticia.

Ambas se abrazaron, echándose a llorar y Serkan soltó el aire contenido.

–Ayfer _hanim_ , hay algo que debe saber y que probablemente la haga levantarse de esta mesa y no querer ver a esta familia nunca más, pero...

–No necesitas decirme nada, querido. Tu padre ha venido esta tarde a hablar conmigo. Me lo ha explicado todo.

–¿Y aun así está aquí?

–Serkan –Dijo ella, incorporándose y cogiéndole las manos –Confío en Eda y si está contigo es porque la haces feliz. Y eso es suficiente para mí. Ver a mi sobrina con estrellas en los ojos es lo único que le he pedido a la vida desde siempre, y eres tú quien se las ha puesto.

–Gracias –Vocalizó él, con un nudo en la garganta que le impidió a hablar.

Así que, ya eran una familia.  
 **Ya eran una constelación con todas sus luces brillando.**

Y brindaron por la amistad,   
el amor   
y la nueva vida.

Al día siguiente, también se hizo una pequeña celebración en la empresa y Leyla lloró abrazando a Serkan, que hasta aceptó un abrazo de Erdem.

–Enhorabuena, Eda. De verdad que me alegro muchísimo por vosotros. Se ve que os hacéis bien el uno al otro y no tengo ningún derecho a intervenir. Esta tarde me voy a ir de la casa y quería pedirte disculpas, por todo. No te he tratado como deberías y, aunque me ha costado, he de admitir que Serkan y yo no éramos buena pareja. Yo jamás podría haberle hecho lo feliz que lo estás haciendo tú.

Eda, que se había apoyado en una esquina con un vaso de agua viendo a su novio reír con Engin y, sobre todo, _para su sorpresa_ , con Erdem, no se esperaba que Selin se acercara a ella. Y menos se esperaba oír un mensaje así de su parte.

–¿Sin rencores? –La preguntó, tendiéndola la mano con una pequeña sonrisa.

Empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida y eso suponía cerrar heridas pasadas. Una de ellas era Selin y su extraña relación con Serkan.

Y Eda pensó que, quizá, podrían intentar construir una amistad, pues todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad.

–Sin rencores. ¿Empezamos de cero?

Ambas se estrecharon la mano suavemente, presentándose como si no se conocieran de nada y brindaron con dos vasos de agua.

Y así, parecía que las estrellas estaban, por fin, iluminando un camino para Eda que solo la traería sonrisas y buenas memorias.   
Parecía que las estrellas, en particular dos de ellas, -sus padres-, estaban luchando porque la vida de Eda Yıldız brillara como se merecía.

Así que, poco a poco, fueron pasando los meses.

Y Serkan recuperó su prestigio, y Eda en la universidad oyó a la chica que aquel día le criticó arrepintiéndose y mojando bragas por su hombre y sonrió con el mismo orgullo que tuvo cuando la enfrentó en la biblioteca.

Y Selin le vendió las acciones de Efe para que fuera el propietario mayoritario, así que ArtLife era suya, _por fin_.

Y Efe se fue para no volver.

Y Aydan le pidió el divorcio a Alptekin, demostrando su poderío como mujer independiente.

Y Eda y ella trabajaron juntas en que pudiera salir de nuevo de la casa.

Y el momento clave llegó seis meses después. Aydan había ido a la playa, al cine, a dar un paseo, a tomar el té, a cenar, a bailes benéficos, a ciudades cercanas... pero siempre con Eda.

Y aquel día de primavera, Eda no estaba. De hecho, se había ido a clases por la tarde a pesar de los ruegos de Serkan porque empezara a quedarse más tiempo en reposo al haber cruzado la línea de los siete meses de embarazado. Pero Eda no iba a dejar de estudiar si se veía con la capacidad para seguir haciéndolo.

Aquella tarde de brisa fresca, Aydan estaba en la terraza, mirando ropa de bebé para comprar y los materiales que la iban a hacer falta porque ella misma iba a diseñar y moldear la habitación para su nieta -o nieto- en su casa. Y de repente Seyfi llegó corriendo, con el móvil en la mano y un grito de histeria. Debían ir al hospital en seguida.

Y no importaba que no estuviera Eda porque Eda la necesitaba. Así que, se armó de valor y salió de casa sin ella el día en el que su nieta -o nieto- iba a nacer.

Eda había empezado a tener contracciones en clase y había ido directamente al hospital. Allí, le habían dicho que estaba en labores de parto y que esperara a dilatar. Había entrado en pánico, sobre todo porque Serkan había tenido que salir de la ciudad por trabajo y no quería dar a luz sin él.

Llamó a su tía y a Aydan y en menos de media hora, ambas mujeres, Seyfi, las chicas, Leyla y Erdem estaban allí.

Piril se había ofrecido a pasar por el piso de Eda y Serkan para coger lo que la hiciera falta mientras llamaba a Engin para que él y Serkan volvieran al instante.

–¡Serkan Bolat! ¡Te quiero aquí en 10 minutos porque como mi bebé nazca sin su padre al lado, dormirás en la puerta todo lo que te queda de vida!

–¡Ya, Serkan! ¡Aparece!

–¡Ni siquiera sabemos si va a ser una mini hada o un mini robot porque querías que fuera sorpresa! ¡No puedo descubrirlo sin ti!

–¡Te odio, Serkan Bolat! Nunca debí dejar que me embarazaras.

Eda estaba desesperada, mandándole mensajes y notas de voz porque no la cogía el móvil, hasta que su tía se lo tuvo que quitar, explicándola que seguro que él estaba igual de histérico porque no había estado a su lado y que no podía ponerle más nervioso si venía conduciendo por si tenía un accidente.

– _Hayatım_ , por favor –Suplicó, casi sollozando, cuando su tía le permitió un último mensaje– Te necesito. No puedo hacer esto sin ti. Ten cuidado en la carretera, por favor, pero ven. Quiero tenerte cerca, Serkan.

Un par de horas después, un Serkan alterado corría por los pasillos del hospital, con la camisa medio abierta, el pelo enredado y Engin a sus espaldas, intentando controlarle.

Cuando vio a Eda, agarrando la mano de su madre y de Ayfer, cada una a un lado, con una mueca de dolor, sintió el peso del mundo sobre él.

Se apresuró hasta ella y se arrodilló en el suelo, cogiéndola de la cara.

–Nunca más voy a dejarte sola, mi reina. Siento haberte hecho esperar.

–Es tu bebé el que se está haciendo esperar –Se quejó ella, soltando a su tía y a Aydan y agarrando las manos de Serkan, que acabaron llenas de marcas de uñas.

–Mini hada, testaruda como la madre hasta para venir al mundo.

–Mini robot, serio como el padre que ni quiere salir al mundo.

Al final, esa noche, una nueva luz brilló en la Tierra.

Hülya, acabó llamándose.   
Hülya, un ensueño que trae felicidad,  
 _literalmente._

Una mini hada que llevaría polvo y magia.  
Con alas para volar a donde quisiera.  
Resplandeciendo incluso antes de abrir los ojos al mundo.

Una niña que sonreiría para crear constelaciones y reiría para hacer crecer las flores.

Hülya Bolat Yıldız.

Y así, aquella tarde de primavera, nació la que sería la razón de vida de Serkan Bolat y Eda Yıldız.   
Nació su mini hada.  
Nació el resultado de un amor que ya se había convertido en eterno.

Y pasaron los años.  
Y las nubes cambiaron de forma en el cielo.  
Y las estrellas fueron naciendo y creándose de nuevo.  
Y en una pequeña casa en Turquía, una pareja que había sufrido para amarse aprendió poco a poco cómo ser padres.

Serkan inventaba historias de fantasía para que Hülya pudiera soñar y la aseguró desde siempre que cumpliría todos sus deseos.   
Y Eda la enseñaba a apreciar la naturaleza, las flores;   
_la vida_ ,  
creando un jardín de ilusión en el que Hülya pudiera vivir todos esos sueños.

Así que aquella mini hada creció entre historias llenas de imaginación,   
rodeada de amor y cuidado,  
en un mundo en la que se la permitía ser lo que quisiera ser,  
cómo quisiera serlo,  
cuándo quisiera serlo.

Hülya entendió lo que era ver a dos personas enamoradas al ver a sus padres,  
entendió lo que era sacrificarte por otra persona al ver a sus padres,  
entendió lo que era dar todo por otra persona al ver a sus padres,  
 _entendió el sentido de la vida con el amor como brújula y motor principal porque Serkan Bolat moría y vivía por Eda Yıldız y Eda Yıldız moría y vivía por Serkan Bolat_.

Por lo que el único deseo que Hülya tenía desde siempre era sentir algo así, sentirse así.  
Y se lo pedía a su padre todas las noches, rogando para que él la ayudara a que se hiciera realidad.  
Y todas las noches, Serkan la decía:

–No lo esperes con ansías como si no pudiera vivir sin ello, espéralo con temple como si pudieras, _pero no_ quisieras vivir sin ello.   
Yo no había comprendido lo que era amar hasta que conocí a mamá, peri kiz. Nunca había tenido la necesidad de vivir el amor porque no sabía lo que era. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, la tempestad Eda Yıldız cambió mi mundo, mi forma de ver la vida, mi existencia. Y soy el hombre que soy a día de hoy, soy el padre que soy a día de hoy, por ella -y por ti, por supuesto-. Así que, entiendo que quieras experimentar algo así, pero no te desvivas por ello, porque llegará en algún momento. Estoy seguro.  
Llegará alguien que se atreva a mover las estrellas por ti, y entonces lloraré porque habrás dejado de ser mi niña y tendré que compartirte con alguien más.  
Sueña siempre, Hülya pero, sobre todo, vive. Porque es una pena que no podamos vivir _en_ los sueños, pero podemos vivir _gracias_ a ellos.

Así que, todas las noches Hülya se dormía con la voz de su padre como banda sonora, volando en un mundo brillante de ideas y esperanza.

–Tienes que entender –La dijo un día– que no necesitas una relación romántica para estar completa, que no vas a ser más -o menos- que nadie por tener -o no- una pareja.   
Tiene que ser algo que no te obsesione, ¿vale?

Porque Hülya lloraba de terror por las noches, pensando que nadie la amaría como sus padres se amaban.

–Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros. Siempre podrás acudir a nosotros. Jamás te vamos a dejar sola, ten eso claro.  
Y también tienes que tener claro que nadie te amará como te amamos nosotros, te lo aseguro. Y es normal, porque el amor tiene infinitas formas. Y cuando tú amas, también amas de maneras distintas a cada persona. La cuestión es que sepas que una pareja no es la solución a la vida. Y que puedes ser plenamente feliz sin una. Porque existe la amistad, y la familia.

–El amor es un sentimiento entre personas que comparten vivencias, aventuras, sueños.  
No tienen que besarse si no lo desean, no tienen que entrelazar sus manos si no lo desean, no tienen que compartir cama y f...

–¡Serkan!

Eda le paró aquella noche porque Hülya apenas tenía seis años y había cosas que era mejor que entendiera más adelante.

Pero entendió lo importante: que no debía llorar por miedo a no ser amada, porque ya lo era, y que no podía comparar el amor de sus padres con cualquiera que ella llegara a tener en un futuro porque jamás serían iguales. Porque hay millones de personas en el mundo, y nadie ama con la misma intensidad que otra persona.

El amor es algo personal, original de cada uno.

Y también entendió que podía amar a quién quisiera.  
Que el mundo podía arder y querer hundirla por sus elecciones,   
pero que el amor no tiene género,   
nunca lo ha tenido,   
nunca lo tendrá.

Así que pasó de llorar de tristeza a llorar de felicidad cuando veía gestos bonitos y románticos entre la gente de su alrededor, porque el corazón se la calentaba solo de ver sonrientes a las personas que quería.

Y, sobre todo, lloró de felicidad, aquella noche de verano en la que su padre, cuando ella apenas tenía casi 10 años, la pidió ayuda para hacer el regalo más emocional que Hülya vio en toda su vida.

Había pasado una década desde que Serkan Bolat había conocido a Eda Yıldız. Y era algo que quería celebrar.

Hülya y él hicieron un camino de flores en el jardín hasta una tarima con cortinas parecidas a las de la noche de pasión que en la que crearon a su mini hada. Pusieron a Sirius, que ya estaba muy mayor y muy cansado, en la entrada, con una corona de pétalos que le hizo ladrar y llenaron el árbol que tenían de bombillas blancas que parecían pequeñas estrellas cerca de la tierra.

–¿Tienes claro el plan, _peri kız_?

Hülya asintió aquella noche con el estómago encogido de los nervios y la ilusión y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa cuando oyó a Eda llegar.

La pidió que cerrara los ojos y la cogiera de la mano y la llevó con cuidado hasta dónde estaba Sirius, que se frotó contra las piernas de Eda y movió la cola con alegría cuando la vio.

–¿Qué lleva Sirius puesto? –Rio, cuando le acarició la cabeza y notó la corona.

–¡No puedes abrir todavía los ojos para mirarlo! –Exclamó su hija, que apretó su mano con más fuerza.

Eda asintió, dejándose guiar.

Al llegar a la tarima, Serkan subió a Hülya a un pequeño altar que había colocado en frente y la guiñó un ojo, susurrándola lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

Se giró hacia la mujer de su vida, viéndola a su lado, e incluso tantos años después, el corazón le temblaba como el primer día.

Entrelazó sus manos y la besó la mejilla, pidiéndola que abriera los ojos.

Y cuando Eda lo hizo, hubo más estrellas en su mirada que en el cielo.

– _Anne, baba_ y yo tenemos un regalo especial para ti.

Eda miró a Serkan con una sonrisa emocionada y él la beso la palma de la mano con dulzura.

– _Baba_ siempre dice que, si pudiera pedir un deseo, pediría que tú y yo fuéramos felices para siempre. Y nosotras siempre le decimos que ya lo somos porque le tenemos a él.   
Pero _Baba_ ha querido hacerte feliz hoy especialmente porque hace 10 años que os conocisteis y para él, eres el mejor regalo de su vida.

–Hoy en el cielo brillan tres estrellas en particular –Siguió Serkan, después de darle un beso en la frente a su hija, que se acomodó en el altar –Una es la de Sirius, mi acompañante eterno desde que soy un niño; otra es la tuya, que está al lado. La luz de mi existencia, por quien daría mi vida y mi muerte; y otra es la de nuestra mini hada, que está junto a la tuya. Hülya es lo mejor que he podido hacer en mi vida, y si se cayera el mundo a pedazos y solo pudiera permitirle la vivencia eterna a alguien, sería a ella. Movería el planeta de orbita por ella,   
cambiaría la luna de color,  
rotaría el movimiento de las mareas.   
No hay nada que no haría por ella.

Secó las lágrimas de Eda con delicadeza y la besó la nariz antes de continuar.

–Cuando nos conocimos, el hombre que estaba acostumbrado a ser, que había aprendido a ser, empezó a romperse, empezó a cambiar. Y entendí que el caparazón en el que vivía no era vida; _que la vida eras tú._  
Así que estoy hoy aquí, entre estas luces y estas flores, rodeado de lo más importante que tengo, para pedirte que te cases conmigo.

Hülya sacó un pequeño anillo de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a su padre.

Serkan se arrodilló, mirando a Eda con toda su alma expuesta.

–Quiero que te cases conmigo de nuevo.   
En esta ceremonia íntima.  
Quiero que te cases conmigo, y solo conmigo.  
Sin una celebración enorme llena de gente como la que hicimos.  
Quiero que te vuelvas a casar conmigo.  
En el aniversario del día en que nos conocimos.  
Para tatuarme en la memoria el recuerdo de una boda en la que sea nuestra hada quien nos una para siempre.

Y Eda, llorando, con la mano sobre la boca y el anillo de la flor en su dedo, resplandeciendo contra la noche, asintió.

Serkan le puso el nuevo anillo en la otra mano y la besó ambos.

–Nuestro compromiso siempre ha sido distintos al del resto. Por eso quiero que llevemos alianzas en ambas manos. Uno por nuestros inicios, por la mentira que se hizo verdad, y otro por los nuevos comienzos, por las nuevas aventuras.

– _Baba_ se quiere casar contigo todos los días, _anne_. Pero sabemos que eso no se puede. También quería comprarte un anillo para cada dedo, pero le dije que eso quedaría feo.

–No se suponía que tenías que decir eso, _peri kız_ –Resopló Serkan, ante la risa de Eda.

–Perdón, _baba._ ¿Empiezo ahora mi parte?

–Adelante, mi niña.

–¿Eda Yıldız aceptas a Serkan Bolat como compañero de vida? Para que podáis cuidaros y amaros, sentiros y teneros. Para que seas la luz en el otro, la guía, el timón.   
¿Aceptas a Serkan Bolat como estrella... era eterna, _baba_?

–Si, eterna, mi cielo –La respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa, viendo a Eda aguantar la risa.

–¿Aceptas a Serkan Bolat como estrella eterna, aunque siempre serás tú quien ilumine su camino? Para que podáis vivir juntos en el firmamento como ¿centellas?

–Centellas, sí –Susurró Serkan, haciéndola un gesto con el pulgar por lo bien que lo estaba haciendo.

–Para que podáis vivir en el firmamento como centellas y en la Tierra como aire.  
¿Aceptas a Serkan Bolat?

Y, _por supuesto_ , Eda aceptó.  
Como había aceptado la primera vez.

Y Hülya lloró ese día con sus padres, de emoción y amor.

Y a pesar de que siempre entendió que no necesitaba a nadie románticamente porque los tenía a ellos, cuando experimentó esas sensaciones el corazón se la salió del pecho.

Y Serkan Bolat lloró por ella, al verla tan feliz de amar a alguien.  
Y Eda Yıldız lloró por los dos.

Y en el cielo aún brillan y siempre brillarán cuatro estrellas que nunca morirán.  
Sirius, Eda, Hülya y Serkan.  
 _Una constelación inmortal._


End file.
